The Bindings That Tie Us
by SesshouKoi
Summary: With Naraku dead, there are still some problems. Kagome lost her family on a single visit back home. Other than that, what's with that briuse? What does Hojo have to do with it?
1. Home

Ok, new fic .well, tell me what ya think, cause I thought it was kinda crappy.toss some ideas at me if you wish, it's be nice to weave it in. oh, you've been warned this really is a dark story, and very lemony(even for a lemonade) in the later chapters. But don't worry! I'll never end a fic on a bad note!  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go!" Kagome looked down at the hanyou sitting next to the well. She had a whole week of finals coming up, and she needed a week just to prepare for them.  
  
"No you don't, I don't know why you don't just give up already. You said yourself it's pretty useless to go to school since you've missed so many days because of me." He didn't look up at her, just snorted out an answer.  
  
"But Inuyasha! If I don't go, I'll never get into a good university, or probably a mediocre one either. And it'll be all your fault and I'll hate you forever." She paused to wince at her choice of words. "Well, you know I'd never hate you, but I'd not like you that much! Besides, when I'm done with my finals I promise I'll be here for summer vacation, that's two whole months! I'll only come back to stock up on ramen for you.pleeease?" she kneeled down to him to meet his eyes. He wouldn't look at her, it looked like his was thinking. She reached for his ears and rubbed them. "doesn't that sound nice to you? Two whole months of hard hunting, only coming back to stock up on your favorite food? Hmm?"  
  
Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her. "Fine! But two months! You're here with me, and you'll only have 2 hours to get my ramen. Got it! Now go stupid wench!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug, she didn't even realize she was kissing his ears. "Thank you thank you Inuyasha, I'll be back in two weeks! Then I'll stay here, with you. I promise." She gave Inuyasha a final squeeze and tossed herself over the lip of the well. "Bye Inuyasha, I'll miss you!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a long sigh and stood over the well for a moment. He looked into the shimmering blue light and watched it fade.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome, I'll miss you too. Come back to me."  
  
He left the well with a slow stagger to the village. He would never tell Kagome, but he had a sneaking suspicion she knew, that he always missed her. It wasn't long ago that Kagome had become his home. He didn't even know how it happened. One day she had brought up a story of her home, something about Souta and her grandpa painting Souta's room, and ultimately making a mess.  
  
He had stayed up later than usual the night she told them and showed the pictures of her family. He looked at the stars and thought of his home, the one he shared with his mother and her family. It was a small castle, and being his mother's bastard, it was rarely a warm one. Then after his mother had passed on, he lived in a small cave near the village, a cold one.  
  
Time had passed since Kagome had freed him, a bit too fast. She was becoming more of a woman now. It had been two years that they had been traveling together. Before Kagome was so childlike in everything she did, then suddenly her girlish figure had turned into that of a woman, her voice was now more seductive, and her eyes hold a mature wisdom in them.  
  
Now, Naraku was destroyed , but he had shattered his own half of the jewel before he died. They were certain he had died because an hour after the battle Miroku had planned to use his on a bear.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They were all sitting in a small hut eating happily. After finishing dinner, Sango asked Kagome to bathe with her.  
  
"Sorry Sango, although it would be very relaxing, I promised Shippo and Inuyasha I'd show them how to wash dishes, so they'd stop bugging us" Kagome gave a little giggle.  
  
"Oh that's alright, just keep an eye on the monk for me, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Kagome nodded.  
  
So, of course, Inuyasha and Shippo had Kagome preoccupied and Miroku stole off to watch Sango bathe. He was almost there when he heard her scream. It wasn't a scream of lechers that she was now aware of. It was a scream of fear. He ran and what he came across frightened him to the pit of his belly. Sango was on the grass, a huge bear youkai ready to kill her. He quickly took scrolls out of his robes and tossed them towards the youkais forehead.  
  
The bear was easy enough to kill. He turned back staring at Sango. She was still very naked, and very scared. The bear had caught her unawares and she had no weapon. He ran to her and picked her up, twirling her in circles. He set her down slowly and smiled. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had now arrived on the scene. Sango had become aware of her state of undress and snatched the monk's outer robe.  
  
"Well, it's about time." InuYasha said with a smirk. "Now, who's gonna clean up this mess you left?" he said, staring at the bear demon.  
  
"Allow me" Miroku said with a grin. He slid off his beads and directed his hand to the bear.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What? It's gone?" He looked into his hand. No wind void, no dark black hole sucking up stuff. Just. Skin. Just plain, unmarred skin in the center of his hand. It took everyone a while to figure out what was wrong, or more accurately, what was right. He looked to everyone, the look of disbelief on his face. With a sudden smile, he ran to Sango spinning her for the second time, only to fall back with her on top of him. He was kissing her-in front of everyone- and she was kissing back!  
  
"It's gone Sango! It's completely gone! Marry me, bare my children. Oh, my children! We'll have two, no three, no! Eight! We'll have eight lovely children and they'll be the jewels of our lives!" He twisted his words so quickly it took them all a while to realize what he was saying. He has just asked Sango to marry him! And by the look in her eyes and the smile on her face, she has accepted.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So naturally, Sango and Miroku had gotten married. Two kids and one on the way. Both of them girls, beautiful girls. Hana, the older of the two, and Haru. Now it was just Kagome and Inuyasha on the shard path. Shippo had been an aid to Kaede and had recently discovered: he liked girls. So now he stayed in the village, the girls all woo over how he's so kind to Kaede and how he make a fine young demon)man someday.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he walked to the village. It seemed that the village was kinda like a home for him. But Kagome..would always be home to him, no doubt about it. 


	2. Hojo

Chapter 1 ---Hojo---  
  
She tipped over when she hit the floor of the well. Glancing up, she pulled her pack behind her and threw it over the lip of the well. Yup, one had to be strong to fight in feudal Japan. You also had to be strong to fling a thousand pound pack over a well. She pulled herself over that rope ladder and looked through the door to see if there were any visitors. Wouldn't it be odd seeing a girl in her school uniform tugging a large bag across the shrine? What would she tell the visitors? That she was studying? Uh, and those Americans! They think they know everything about Japanese culture, they pretend they are cultured, only to be completely dumbfounded when asked about the history of Nobunaga, and why he was so important.  
  
Kagome giggled to herself. She remembered when she had met Nobunaga, only to find out it was the wrong guy. She went outside and quickly trudged her pack in her home and upstairs to her room, saying hi to Mom and telling her she'd be down in a sec. She flopped onto her bed and sighed.  
  
"When did my life become so complicated?" she said aloud. In all truth, she knew when it became complicated. On her fifteenth birthday, her whole family knew that.  
  
"Kagome! Phone for you, it's Hojo-kun." Her mother called for her. Hmm, a talk to someone that didn't live 500 years in the past sounded.eh. It didn't sound too bad. She flew downstairs and kissed her Momma's cheek before taking the phone.  
  
"Kagome speaking."  
  
"Hey Kagome! It's me, Hojo, I'm glad to hear your shingles are all gone." Shingles?  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's merely because of all the help you give me. Your mother really is a saint. Give her my thanks."  
  
"I sure will. Well, the reason I called was, uh, um, to..." Kagome giggled as he stumbled over his words. Inuyasha never seemed to have a problem with saying what was on his mind. 'wench, boil me some water and feed me my ramen!' Kagome decided it was time to take action.  
  
"Hojo, if you're asking me out, I'd love to. We haven't been out in so long and last time was cut short." She heard him sigh in relief.  
  
"Gee Kagome, you're so sweet. It's no wonder why you're the most sought after girl at school?" Huh?  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Well, you know Kagome. I'm not the only guy who has my eye on you. You see, our class pictures were posted on the yearbook door. All the boys saw you, and trust me, they all want you." Kagome turned red. There was something in his voice that told her he was serious. Something else in his voice told her that something had changed in Hojo; he was no longer that silly thickheaded boy that kept asking her out. He was a young man now- though she had yet to see him.  
  
"You flatter me Hojo-kun." Okay, change of subject!" So, what time can I expect you, and what day?"  
  
"Hmm, are you free tomorrow night? Around oh six o'clock?"  
  
"That would be great Hojo, thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Oh thank you. We'll be the talk of the school these last two weeks. Oh, and do you need a study partner? I took the liberty of copying my notes for you, I know how much you dislike calculus."  
  
"Why thank you Hojo, you really are too kind to me."  
  
"Think nothing of it Kagome. Oh, something else."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring your ID, we'll be going to a club and it would be nice if we both got in." he said with an odd silly chuckle.  
  
"Sure thing Hojo-kun. Well thank you once again Hojo, I should be going, my mother needs help in the kitchen and, as you know, Ji-chan is no longer with us. I don't know why he left to China, it's not like there's anything there." She laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hojo, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye my sweet Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled after hung up the phone. 'He called me his Kagome. Why am I blushing? It's not like I like him...at least not that much. Yet.' She walked into the kitchen and greeted her mother. " You needed help Mom?"  
  
"Not really, I just thought it's be a good excuse to get you off the phone with that boy."  
  
"Thanks mom, but I think I'll give him a chance. I barely got a chance to see him at all this last year, and my friends all tell me he's quite the strapping young man. But boy can that guy talk! I don't talk that much, and I'm a girl!"  
  
Fast forward to the date!!!  
  
Kagome jumped out of the shower, damp, and refreshed. She ran upstairs in her panties and a camisole, Souta wasn't home yet and Mom, being her mom, had seen her in her undies plenty of times. With a blow dryer at her head, and a toothbrush in her mouth, she searched through her closet for something to wear.  
  
"Rip, stain, ugly, old, stain, stain, rip." All she found was clothes she wore to the feudal era. Where were all her good clothes? She knew she had some. Did they run off, scared they'd end up like the other clothes? Then she realized, she had another closet! Her room had been remodeled; one closet was next to her bed, built into the wall, the other was next to door.  
  
So she scourged her other closet, coming across lovely dresses she bought and promised to wear but never did. Then she found it. A black halter dress she bought a year ago. She tried it on.  
  
"Wow, this looks good." It fit her tighter....where any woman would want it to. Fighting demons for two years really did a body good. Her belly was flat, her legs were shapely and her arms slim, but toned. The dress cut off a little above her knees. It was good for a nice restaurant, and great for clubbing. Above the right breast on the dress were two cherries. Lovely. The dress was perfect. With a red (yes, red) shawl, it would pass Mom's approval.  
  
"Hojo's here honey. Hurry down." Her mom said. Kagome quickly powdered her face, rubbed on some tinted lip-gloss, some nude eye shadow, and a quick twist in her hair. Et volia, elle est fini! Et elle est tres belle aussi! (And there she was finished, and she was beautiful.!) She tugged on some not high, but still sexy heels and went downstairs.  
  
Hojo was waiting for her. He was absolutely handsome. Any girl would be glad to go out with him. He had broad shoulders and a wide chest, one she could see herself curling up against.  
  
Ok, more date stuff coming next time. How ya guys diggin my tale? Any good? Well, more talkie next time! 


	3. Dancing

Yo and hello, chapter 3 is here. And yes, I'm a girl..lol.  
  
Oh! I nearly forgot! I don't own Inuyasha, just Hana and Haru that I made up..though I don't think they'll do much in the story but oh well!  
  
Chapter 2 ---Dancing?---  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as Hojo opened the door for her. Hojo had a car, which was more than she could say for herself. She buckled herself in and watched him get in.  
  
"So, we'll grab something to eat before going out. How does Italian sound to you?"  
  
"It sounds great Hojo-kun." They smiled at each other and he started the car.  
  
"And Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Hojo?"  
  
"You look very lovely tonight, I mean, you look great everyday but tonight....you just look heavenly."  
  
"Thank you." She looked down a blushed. She never realized how lovely Tokyo could be at night. Usually, she was up studying or watching Souta play Evil Dead. They reached their destination in roughly ten minutes. It was a small restaurant. It was very cozy and inviting. Contrary to the popular demand, they ordered a pizza with black olives.  
  
"So Kagome, how has it been lately? I've rarely seen you this year. And when I did, you were either a picture on the yearbook door or with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka."  
  
"Well really I've been fine. Though I think maybe university is a fantasy now. I got so behind on my work that I'm really hoping my test scores will be good enough to get me into a decent college. And grandpa thinks I should just give up and get married, that a pretty face doesn't need and education and that I shouldn't push myself if I really don't want to." Why did she tell him all that?  
  
"I agree, you shouldn't push yourself into a direction you never wanted to take. But you seem to want a good education, so I say go for it. And even though you have had a bit of a poor attendance, you're still in the top quarter of the class. I commend you Kagome-chan. But, if you do find yourself not married....just give me a call and we'll arrange something." He reached across from the table and took her hand. She blushed when he squeezed it. She found herself wanting a change of subject again.  
  
"So, dancing?" she finally looked up, red as the cherries on her dress.  
  
"Yes, dancing." He smiled back at her.  
  
"Wow, I've never been to a club like this. It's loud!" Kagome yelled at Hojo who was sitting a foot away from her.  
  
"Well, I'm used to it now, I've gone out quite a bit since I last saw you. Are you sure you can dance with your weak ankle? Cause we can always just go to that place where they play jazz non-stop" he took her hand again and held it. Even Kagome had to admit, Hojo was a man now. A handsome, charming, striking, and somehow mysterious man.  
  
"No, this place is fine and my ankles are doing a lot better. But.. I know a great place that plays swing music, and I would like to test out the few sessions I stayed around for. That is, if you don't mind being one upped by a girl?" she gave him a viable grin.  
  
"Kagome, we all took those lessons together, what makes you think you'd be better than me when I stayed around for the whole class?" he shot her a competitive smile and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Well, I guess one could say you don't need lessons to swing. It's in your body." She winked. But, it wasn't something in her body. Inuyasha had seen swing dancing on the TV and wondered if maybe Kagome could teach him. He made some excuse along the lines of ' it'll improve my fighting, if I could move like that, it'll surely confuse my opponent, then I'll get the upper hand and beat 'em!'  
  
"Well then we'll be off, are you sure you want to be embarrassed in public?"  
  
"Why not, it's happened before and I'd hardly know anyone. And aren't you getting just a bit cocky?" she gave a sly smile.  
  
"One has to be cocky when around the lovely Kagome Higurashi. They say you enjoy men that are arrogant. Just kidding." He gave her a smug look.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"What was that Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing, Hojo-kun."  
  
So, all was great whilst swing dancing. Kagome, of course danced better than Hojo 'thank you Inuyasha and your stupid excuses to see my panties' but Hojo wasn't bad at all. Kagome was surprised to see many schoolmates at the club.  
  
It was a good thing she didn't embarrass herself. After seeing some of the guys who had her eyes on her, she couldn't afford to make an ass of herself. They stayed out until 11:30, Kagome had o be home at midnight and Hojo never breaks a promise. They walked up the shrine steps together hand in hand. He started to guide her around the shrine and.....to the well house.  
  
"Kagome, I really had fun tonight. I hope that we can go out again after finals are done? Kinda like a little celebration?"  
  
"That would be very nice Hojo. Um, did you want to come over to study say oh, all next week? My mom will be working late and I could always use an extra hand when watching Souta. But I'm sure we could get plenty of studying in."  
  
"I would love to come to study with you. So then," he suddenly stopped at the well, grinning at her. " I guess this is goodnight." He took both her hands in his own. Kagome had been leaning against the door to the well house.  
  
The look in his eyes changed. Where caring had once been was now something filled with lust, like, and something Kagome couldn't tell.  
  
He leaned in as if to kiss her so Kagome closed her eyes. When he missed her lips and pressed his cheek to her she opened her eyes.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked, breathing warmly on her ear lobe. She didn't say anything; Hojo nipped at her ear and licked the outer shell. Kagome moaned and stuttered.  
  
"Y-yes, Hojo-kun. You may." He continued to play with her ear, sucking it gently. Kagome could have sworn hat he heard her heart beating out of her chest. He suddenly wrapped his arms around tightly, crashing his lips onto her own.  
  
Kagome didn't know what had just happened. Where had that tongue come from? Was it her tongue? Hojo's hands snaked off her waist and reached for her firm round rear. After squeezing it harshly, Kagome pushed him off.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo, I've never been kissed before." She was too caught up in his kiss to even notice his roaming hands. If she had, he would be dead. Now she had a heat pooling between her hips and felt herself get damp. From where? I'll leave it to you to guess.  
  
"No I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that." He paused to look in her far off eyes. Kagome was barely half aware of what had just happened. He gently brushed his lips across her again, slowly and playfully. He leaned next to her ear again, licking the outer shell. "Till next time, Higurashi."  
  
With that, he left. Kagome stared blankly into space before running inside, red faced. Little did she know that a pair of golden eyes has seen the whole thing from the windows of the well house doors...  
  
Dun dun DUN what will happen to our precious Kagome? What will Inu-chan do about it? Why am I asking al these questions??????? Well, it's my birthday so, I'm hanging my coat and taking it easy now. Adios, fan fic-reading weirdoes. He he, I can say that cause I'm one of them, so don't gang up on me!!! 


	4. Ayumi

Ok guys, chapter 3. I'm warning you, don't read unless you're comfortable with rape. I know, kinda an oxymoron but I really suggest not reading this if you're easily offended. Oh, it's sad too. You've been warned.  
  
Chapter 3 ---Ayumi---  
  
"I did awful Kagome! What if I messed everything up, how can I ever get in if I'm such a mess up?! How can you be so calm Kagome? I think I'm getting sick." Kagome and her friends were having lunch after their interviews with the local universities. Of course, Ayumi was trying for the very prestige Tokyo University. Eri and Yuka had interviewed with Kyoto University and Kagome well, she hadn't interviewed at all. Unless you can call chatting with the head of admissions of a not-so-good-otherwise known- as crappy university.  
  
Out of all of them, Ayumi had to be the most nervous. She was head of the class, followed by Hojo. Ayumi was planning to be admitted to the space program for the Aerospace Association of Japan. She was rather good at physics and wanted to design a space habitat for people wanting to live on the moon. If anyone could do it was going to be Ayumi.  
  
So they were sitting down eating lunch. Wacdonalds, where would we be without you? Something was wrong with Ayumi of course, but it was something more than Kagome thought was obvious. She didn't even pick at her food, just kinda stared at it. She wasn't even drinking her Dr. Pepper, which was her favorite soda.  
  
Soon enough, if was time to leave and study, for a week had gone by and now was time for the ever-loved finals. All the girls packed up and said their goodbyes to each other, they wouldn't have time to talk at school. Kagome walked in solitude. What was wrong with Ayumi? She never acted like that. Usually when finals had rolled around, Ayumi was always the one that was confident and prepared.  
  
"Higurashi!" Kagome smiled when she heard his voice. "I was on my way to your house. Guess we can talk on the way there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can." She smiled at him. They were almost a couple now. Hojo had asked her to be his girlfriend during one of their study sessions.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh calculus is so boring! Lets do history now!" Kagome bounced on her bed. She thought it was wise to drink coffee before studying, boy was she wrong. She had been jumping off the walls whilst studying.  
  
"Gosh you love history so much. Remember that time you had a perfect score on the feudal era test? I was so impressed, everyone knows Mataka is the hardest teacher and it's impossible to ever score in the 100th percentile."  
  
"Eh, history is just so lively. And can you imagine all the lost stories? Fighting demons, slaying dragons, samurais with transforming swords. Ancient animals that went extinct, people that will forever be engraved in history and family history, and in other people's hearts? It must have been amazing to live in that time." Hojo stared at her with loving eyes. Yes, loving. He had fallen for this girl in front of him in only a few moments. He eyes were far off and her face was that of a child.  
  
"Kagome?" he started.  
  
"Yes Hojo-kun?" she said, only now realizing the look he was giving her. She knew what would come next, but how would she respond?  
  
"I want to mar- I mean. Would it be such a bad thing, is I asked you to be my girlfriend?" his eyes were wide and hopeful, it was a look she would surely remember for the rest of her life.  
  
"I...don't think I can Hojo-kun. I want to, really I do, but this summer I'll be gone and with college coming, I don't think-" "I know Kagome. It's ok."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Kagome," Hojo started while sitting on her bed. He looked her in the eyes. "I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Hojo, I can't. School, and I'm leaving remember?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then you know what I'm saying-" that was when she saw it. He was going to get violent. What had just happened? She would have sworn to the stars he loved her....what was going-  
  
"I mean I know Kagome. I know why you're absent so often. I know where you go. I know everything. I've figured it out. After the three years of you coming in and out of illness. I watched you more than you knew. You see, one day I saw you go into the well house with your pack. I was going to say hi to you, when though the windows in the doors I saw you fall into the well. I ran in, ready to help you. I saw a strange blue light and then you were gone. I know the story of the well. I read about it. Only problem with proving it was, know one knew which well it was. There are lots of them in Japan you see, it would take forever and a day to search them all."  
  
Kagome stared at him. Was he really saying all that or had she had a bit too much caffeine in her blood?  
  
"Kagome, I know everything. But, I will make a compromise with you. Since I know the legend, I also know you have a duty to go until the jewel thing is complete. So, you will come back from the well on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. And in exchange, I will not tell a soul about your little 'adventures'. If I did, they would come, the well would be destroyed and you wouldn't be able to go back. So, we have a deal then?" he stared at her. She looked down at her bed, contemplating. After five minutes of consideration, she shook her head yes.  
  
"Good girl." Hojo said. He moved on the bed next to her, sliding his arms around her. "Don't make a sound, your brother will hear, then where would that put you?" she bit the inside of her lip and let him climb on top of her.  
  
His hand was up her skirt, his mouth on hers. Her shirt and bra were on the floor. A black jacket, a white shirt followed. He had her naked on her own bed.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Be quiet, he'll hear." He said as he took off his and her remaining clothes. She sat up as her panties were pulled off. Hojo pushed her down and gripped her legs.  
  
And that was it. He was inside of her, stealing her childhood. Taking her smile. Muffling her laughter. She was tainted now. She knew so.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha was perched out her window. He saw everything. He was still watching, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Laying on her back, hair plastered to her face. The damn wind kept him from hearing what the boy told her. The smell was awful. The boy's obvious arousal, along with his seed. Kagome was bleeding virgin blood. Flowed closely by the scent of tears. Her arousal wasn't in the air, but he figured they had probably rushed into having sex. He couldn't watch anymore. He left for the well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hojo threw Kagome on her belly, picking up her hips. Before she could realize it, he pushed himself inside. He had his thumbs digging into the small of her back, pressing and bruising.  
  
"I didn't know you were still a virgin. The way you and the dog look at each other, one would think you've fucked a few times. You're a whore now. A slut," he paused, licking her ear. "My slut."  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where's Ayumi? We've been at school for three days and we haven't seen her. Could she have gotten sick?" Eri and Kagome were walking home.  
  
"Higurashi!" Hojo walked up to the two of them. Kagome stared down at the pavement. He wrapped his (unwelcome) arms around her. " Hello, my little whore." He said, grasping her bottom so slyly Eri couldn't tell.  
  
"Well, I'll give you guys some privacy." With that, she was off.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome snarled.  
  
"You. On your knees. Tonight. My place. Don't be late unless you want it rough." He pulled his arms around her front and dug his hand into her crouch. "Till tonight, you slut."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome was heading out of the house. Hojo. She had to. It was beyond her why he would do such a thing. He was once her best friend. Now he was using her. 'You're doing this for Inuyasha. For him, it's all for him. Be strong Kagome.'  
  
"Kagome?" her mother called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Phone for you." Kagome ran downstairs to the phone. Maybe it was Ayumi.  
  
"Kagome speaking."  
  
"Kagome, this is Ayumi's mother." Her voice was shaky and uneven."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Hitomi? Is something wrong with Ayumi?"  
  
"Kagome, " she started. "Kagome, Ayumi is dead."  
  
I know! How awful! Don't worry, chap 4 already in progress. I'll update ASAP. Oh, thanks for the reviews, RabidInuGirl, you're great support. 


	5. Gone

Chapter 4 ---Gone---  
  
It was the Saturday afternoon after finals. The wake was held at Ayumi's home. She hadn't gotten into Tokyo University. She cut both her wrists on piano wire. With her last bit of strength, she slashed her jugular vein.  
  
Ayumi's father took it the worst. She was the only child, and she was the light of their lives. The house had her pictures everywhere. Pictures of her whole academic life. The walls were lined with trophies of her achievements.  
  
Kagome had gone with Hojo. She didn't want him to go with her, but he had taken her anyway. The two walked into the house, staring at the ground giving condolences.  
  
Kagome walked to the coffin where her best friend lay. It wasn't the Ayumi she knew. Ayumi was confident, Ayumi was her big sister. Unwillingly, Kagome thrust herself into Hojo's arms, crying into his chest. She had his jacket in her small fists, Hojo had his hands rubbing her back.  
  
If someone had looked at them then, they wouldn't have known it. They looked like a married couple, the husband comforting the wife. Hojo tugged Kagome back against the wall and sat down.  
  
After ten minutes, her crying subsided into sniffles and whimpers. Hojo helped her stand and taking a last look at Ayumi, they were off to his house.  
  
"I know it's hard Kagome. She was my friend too." Hojo said in the car. He gripped her knee, trying his best to reassure her. She cowered away from his touch. What else should he expect? Kagome to throw herself in her arms and let it out?  
  
"No, you don't know how hard it is Hojo." She started. "You're not the one who was raped and lost their best friend. I can't believe you even came. I want to go home." She sniffed. "I'm tired and I really don't want you near me. You're a bastard and you should go to prison." She stared ahead. He growled at her. She knew what was coming. He pulled into his driveway, opened her door, threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room.  
  
"You know Kagome, my mother comes home very late. She has a shop to attend to." He locked the door. "What do you say we make the most of our time together huh? Lets fuck again. In honor of Ayumi."  
  
He pushed her onto the floor, pressing himself on top, squeezing her right breast. He smashed his mouth on hers to silence her, so she bit his tongue.  
  
"You want it rough tonight then? Fine by me!" he yelled as he slapped her. He unzipped her dress and ran his hands all over her. He pulled her clothes off and ripped her panties open. He buried his face between her lips, lapping up juices that didn't exist. He roughly bit her clitoris, earning a shrill scream from her.  
  
"Shut up damnit! It's your fault you know. You had to play hard to get. One thing my father told me before he died was 'little Hojo, always go for what you want, and don't stop till you get there.' And Kagome dear, I want to fuck your brains out!"  
  
He pulled off his clothes in a swift move. He straddled her chest and pressed her breasts together. Kagome could feel his length between them, the tip of his penis inside her mouth.  
  
"Now suck me bitch. And if you dare bite me, it'll cost you." He pushed inside her mouth, precum going everywhere. It was on her neck and face, even between her boobs. She had no choice. Kagome sucked on him till he came.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad. Now lets get some make up on you, you're starting to bruise." He patted her cheek and got of her. "Go wash yourself, you're covered in cum."  
  
Kagome ran to the bathroom, quickly stepped into the shower and washed off. "Water cleans all, water cleans all." She kept saying. She went back to Hojo's room and looked in the mirror. A dark purple line ran across her left cheek. She started with some yellowish foundation. She covered the bruise pretty well.  
  
"That's good, no one will see now. Good job Kagome." Hojo said, hitting her hard on the ass.  
  
He yanked her roughly by the arm down the stairs. Her opened her door (the only thing nice he'd do for her) and shoved her in the car.  
  
"Your mother will worry why we're so late. We'd better hurry, before she gets suspicious." He drove fast, scaring the living out of Kagome, who was still crying. He walked her up the steps and rang the doorbell. Kagome's mother answered. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi. I'm afraid she hasn't stopped crying since before we left the wake. I wish there was something I could do for her."  
  
"Oh, Hojo, could you please take her to her room? I know this whole situation has gotten to her. "  
  
"Sure thing." He said, pulling his arm around Kagome's waist. He tugged her up the stairs and opened her door. She sat on the bed with her for a while, letting her cry on him. Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hojo, maybe you should go home now. Your mother may worry. Thank you for taking Kagome and being here for her. She puts up a strong front, but we all can only take so much before we crack." She smiled as Hojo kissed her daughter's forehand and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Goodbye Higurashi-san." He said going down the steps.  
  
"Goodbye Hojo, drive safe." She told the young man. She looked at her daughter crying. She gathered the young woman into her arms. "Oh Kagome, things will turn out fine. You'll see in the end. Rest up honey, you have to go tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired." She gave Kagome a final squeeze and left her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome woke up groggy the next day. She rolled out of bed and went to the shower. She undressed herself, looked in the mirror and frowned. She had a rash on her neck, her chin, and between her breasts. She had that same bruise across her cheek, some scratches on her belly, and when she turned, she found that Hojo left his handprints on her.  
  
She washed herself off, scrubbing till her skin was red. She went to her room, careful so no one saw her bruise. She went to her vanity mirror and covered it up. She left her hair hang loose in her face, deciding she might need it there should her foundation come off.  
  
She put some make up in her pack, along with some bath essentials that Hana and Haru loved. Bubble bath was fun for everyone, no matter your age. She checked off the list in her head.  
  
"Foundation, shampoo, conditioner, hair ties, waterproof make up, bubble bath, soap, undies, change of clothes, ramen of course, extra ramen, back up ramen, emergency ramen, band aids, pocky, chocolate, shards, can't forget the shards! Hmm, tampons, just in case, book of herbal healing, and......that's it. Hmm, may pack is a lot less heavy than what it used to be! Ooo, batteries for the flashlights!"  
  
So she pulled it over her shoulder and flew down the stairs, staying bye to her mother on the way. She got to the well house and opened the doors. She hesitated for a moment then threw herself down.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, plastering on her best fake smile. "Inuyasha, I'm back and I've got ramen! And without my books to carry, there's a lot of it!" she tossed her pack out and climbed. She didn't get far when a clawed hand pulled her up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'How do I act around her? She's mated now, I can't, no I won't, pretend anymore.. she needs to know but....gosh, she's here, and I can smell the awful seed on her! Kami, what do I do. Well, must commence pushing her away, she never loved me anyway..' he pulled her up and out.  
  
"Took you long enough wench. Go make me some ramen." That was when he saw it; Kagome wasn't Kagome. She stared at the ground.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha." Was all she said, walking to village. Was that it? Not even a sit? Something was wrong, and he was gonna find out what.  
  
Poor Inu doesn't know what *really* happened! And poor Kagome! But I always keep karma in mind. They all get what they deserve, especially 'Gome and Inu. 


	6. Hide

Chapter 5 ---Hide---  
  
"Auntie Gome, Auntie Gome, we missed you!" Hana and Haru ran up to their favorite 'auntie' asking if she brought anything. Inuyasha watched from a distance, Hana taking her hand, and Haru carried at her hip. She was a prize picture. Sango and Miroku stood in their doorway, smiles across their faces.  
  
"Haru, can you say Kagome?" Kagome asked the two year old. She only had two words in her vocabulary: momma and hentai.  
  
"Ome, Ome! Ome, momma go momma!" Kagome set her down and watched as she attempted a half walk, half run into her mother's arms. Hana of course, went right for her daddy. They were the picture of the perfect family. Miroku with little Hana. Sango with Haru, and a big belly looking to pop.  
  
"Hi Sango, Miroku." She said as she walked up to them.  
  
"No auntie Gome, his name is hentai, that's what momma calls him." Hana said, pointing at 'hentai'.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I meant hentai." She smiled down at the little girl." Hana, I have some bubble bath, would you like to join me in the hot springs?" the little girl smiled widely.  
  
"Yes Auntie Gome. I'll get my clothes. Can Momma and Hentai come too?" Kagome looked to Sango who nodded.  
  
"Momma can, but Hentai will have to watch Haru." The girl nodded at her Auntie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok Hana, I'm coming down!" Kagome said, ready to jump off the high rock she was on. She dove into the water, earning a splash and a squeal from Hana. She swam over to Hana, who was comfy in her mother's arms.  
  
"Mama, Mama! Gome's gonna get me!"  
  
"No she won't, I won't let her!" The three giggled. Inuyasha watched this from a safe distance. Kagome, the only one he would ever love, was already mated. It pierced his heart; Kagome wasn't going to be his ever. He had long realized that what he and Kikyo had wasn't love, or it wouldn't have been broken so easily.  
  
Inuyasha sighed to himself, the only thing he could do now was push her away. Kagome probably wouldn't notice, she was taken after all. But there was something aside from that. He could see a line across her face. It was faint, but he could see it clearly enough. Sango noticed this and asked about it when Hana had gone back to the hut.  
  
"Kagome, what's this?" she asked, touching Kagome's cheek. Kagome winced slightly and looked down.  
  
"Sango," she said. She had to tell a major lie, Kami forgive her. "It's kind of a long story."  
  
"I've got time Kagome. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Kagome nodded. "You see, this last week was finals week. My friends and I all had to go for interviews to get into university. Ayumi was trying the hardest out of all of us, she's the smartest one of us." She paused, a tear slid down her cheek. Sango put an arm around her.  
  
"The last time I talked to Ayumi, we got into a fight. I bad fight. You see, I've been dating this guy she liked. I didn't even know it. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone out with him. Anyway, we got into a fistfight about it. I punched her in the stomach and she slapped me. That's how I got the bruise. But Sango!" she kneeled over a bit, holding her stomach.  
  
"Sango, she didn't into to the university she wanted. And she, she..." Kagome broke into tears. Sango held her, like a true mother would. Kagome whimpered and found her voice. "She killed herself Sango. And I never got to tell her how good a friend she was, and that she was like a sister to me. And that I loved her very much like I love Souta and Mama. Oh Sango!"  
  
"Shh," Sango stroked her back. " It wasn't your fault Kagome. I'm sure Ayumi forgives you. And I'm sure she knows you love her very much. Nowadays, it doesn't bother me that I've no more family, save the kids and Miroku." Kagome hushed herself so she could listen. "It doesn't hurt as much because, I can feel them with me. I could feel my mother and father at my side while I was in labor. I can feel them now. Kagome, the people you hold dearest to you will always be in your heart."  
  
Kagome sniffed and looked at Sango. "Thank you Sango."  
  
"It was nothing Kagome. What do you say we get back and polish off the ramen you made earlier? I'm so hungry, and Miroku says I should eat twice as much." She held her belly. Kagome smiled and patted the belly, fell it jump under her hand. The girls giggled.  
  
They dressed and went back to the village. Inuyasha's eyes followed them the whole time. 'Something's not right. Those tears were real, but she's crying about something more than Ayumi. And I smelled her guilt, so that story was a lie. But why would she lie to Sango, what's she trying to hide?' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ah, this feels great, it's just you and me again. Remember it used to be just the two of us Inuyasha?" Kagome was riding her bike in front of the Inu youkai.  
  
"Yeah I remember. You're still as dumb and useless." He watched Kagome wince. She bit her lip, drawing blood. It was all she could do to not cry in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." She looked down. "Well, what do you say we make camp? It's getting dark and I don't want to have a bad bike accident."  
  
'"Stupid, you shouldn't have brought it in the first place. We'll make camp here for tonight, hurry and boil some water, I'm hungry."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." She did it again! She wasn't doing anything about him telling her what to do. What in the hell was going on? He watched her roll out her sleeping bag at the base of a tree. She took out some bathing things and went towards a hot spring she knew was nearby. They were on a familiar trial.  
  
She was heading towards the spring, looking back at Inuyasha to see if he'd follow her. 'Of course he won't, why would he want to look at me anyway? But, all I ever will be is an object to Hojo, why the hell not Inuyasha?' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She tripped over a rock, pushing up her tank top, successfully revealing a large deep bruise to Inuyasha. He stared at it for some time before yanking her up.  
  
"Stupid clumsy bitch."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She said, running off the take a bath. He followed her to the spring, only to make sure she wouldn't get attacked. She took off her top, showing scratches above the bruise. With her bra off, he saw a deep purple bruise, and after she washed her ace, another bruise appeared on her cheek.  
  
'What the hell is going on? Where'd she get all those bruises from? The one on her lower back almost looks like a spider....well, it's none of my business what she does! She probably just let that little bastard do her roughly.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With summer under way, there was no need to sleep inside the sleeping bag. Kagome was wearing some short cotton shorts and a camisole. Both were black. He watched her as she leaned over, getting herself a bowl of noodles. He saw a peek of the bruise she had.  
  
"Inuyasha," she started. He thought Kagome had caught him looking. " We need to talk. You see, I have to go back once a week for three days, it's kind of what my mom wants me to do. My grandpa isn't home right now, he's off in China and she needs extra help. So I have to go back in three days, for three days."  
  
"Save your breath you little whore. I know you're only going home so you can fuck your stupid boyfriend. I saw you two that night." Kagome frowned. He thought she wanted it? She crawled onto her sleeping bag.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly it Inuyasha." She said bitterly. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha used this as a chance to see her back. Her shirt had ridden up quite a bit hand he cold take a gander with having to get too close. He saw....handprints. the thumbs in the small of her back, and fingers gripping the sides. 'What's wrong with Kagome? She's so submissive. That's not Kagome, not my Kagome, something must have happened to her, and I'm gonna find out what!' Inuyasha gave the bruise one last look before jumping into the tree above her. He was genuinely worried for her. What if things got too harsh for her? He didn't know what he would do without her....  
  
That's all for today! Happy new year! Tell me what ya think! 


	7. Whore

Sorry for the delay, that's why I did 2 chapters in one day. Anyway, hope you like this chappy, brace yourself! Kagome's going through changes..  
  
Chapter 6 ---Whore---  
  
"You know, it doesn't matter how much you bathe. I can still smell him on you." Inuyasha said to Kagome. She had just gotten back from bathing at the spring she was in the night before.  
  
"I don't need your opinion Inuyasha. I don't care if you can still smell him on me. You'll just have to deal with it. Especially since I'm leaving my bike here to pick up on the way back. You'll have to carry me." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Damn, you just want something to wrap your legs around while you think of your stupid boyfriend. You're such a whore." He watched her fight tears. It was something he didn't like seeing, or smelling, but he'd have to put up with it since he'd be making her cry more often. This was for her own good.  
  
"Gee Inuyasha, I can't get anything past you." She stared at him. "We better be on our way. I leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Keh. We're heading to the western lands. Be on the lookout for Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes, master Inuyasha, I only live to serve you." She snarled and got onto his back.  
  
They came across three sister youkai with two shards a piece. They were weak, even with the power of the Shikon. Kagome killed the largest with her arrows whilst Inuyasha took on the other two. Six shards total. Kagome fused them to her piece shortly following the killing.  
  
It was pretty quiet the rest of the day. They had more than half of the jewel now, and it seemed plenty of time to find more. They went into the western lands, always conscious that Sesshomaru could be near.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome wore a slip dress to bed that night. She didn't care that Inuyasha could see her underwear; he already thought she was a whore after all. Why not make the most of it?  
  
She was asleep fairly soon, they had been walking half the day. Inuyasha thought it's be a good punishment for her bringing her bike. She was snuggled into her bag, breathing even. Inuyasha crawled up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please no." She murmured. Why did she say that? His hand went to her back. She started to crawl into a ball and shake.  
  
"It's me Kagome, it's Inuyasha." After hearing his voice, she ceased shaking. Inuyasha had heard that people speak the truth whilst asleep. He decided he would get some information out of her.  
  
"Kagome," he started, making sure she could hear him clearly. "Kagome, who hurts you?"  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"What does he do to hurt you?"  
  
"Hojo...he's rough." Huh? Inuyasha suddenly felt an evil presence. Naturally, the western lands were filled with Sesshomaru's scent, and Inuyasha failed to sense him earlier.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out from the darkness. He looked down at the girl, then to Inuyasha.  
  
"Your whore has another mans scent on her. I hate to tell you this, but if you're not careful, she will die of depression fairly soon. Her body has been beaten emotionally and physically, don't push her."  
  
With that said, he was gone. What the hell was that about?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"A refuge for raped women? A youkai attacked it?" Kagome asked. The older woman nodded.  
  
"Yes, but there has been no sign of the demon. The women have nightmares of it. Since that night, they've all suffered horrible dreams; they often wake up screaming for their lives. All I can do it seems is be they to hold them while they cry."  
  
They had stumbled across a small village of women. Some were pregnant, some were even dying. Kagome thanked her stars she wasn't in the same situation. Well, she wasn't exactly anyway. She wasn't pregnant, or dying. But she did have awful dreams. Last night she dreamt Hojo was about to hurt her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around. He had turned into Inuyasha. For some reason, Inuyasha started asking her what Hojo did to her. She never really told him the entire truth, but oh well.  
  
They were walking out of the village searching for the demon when they came across a girl about Kagome's age. She was near a small stream, curled into a ball and crying. When Kagome didn't give her a second glance Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. Kagome was always looking out for other people, what had changed in her?  
  
"Kagome, maybe we should help the girl?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome snorted.  
  
"It's her own fault for getting raped Inuyasha. It's always the girl's fault, don't you know that? Besides, she's not asking for help, so she doesn't want any, so just leave her alone."  
  
"But she's crying-"  
  
"Leave her alone damnit!" her hands were fisted at her sides. "If she is not asking us for help, lets not offer it. She'll be fine on her own. They'll all be fine by themselves. Let's go already, we're wasting time and I go home tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. The girl at the stream....she was emitting the same scent Kagome gave constantly. So then, was Kagome being raped? Why would her own mate rape her? It didn't make any sense.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome was heading to the well the next morning. There was something going on, something in the air she couldn't place. She could feel it was her home. What was home? Was home in danger?  
  
She ran the last few steps to the well. She jumped in, ready to go through the abyss of time. She was suspended midair with arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha?" she sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I just want you to know...you can always count on me to be there for you. And you can always tell me anything." He half-smiled at her. She looked up and smiled. Her first genuine smile in ages. Maybe her did care..maybe.  
  
So, she jumped in and landed home. Yup, something was wrong alright. It was too quiet, even for a shrine. No tourist around, no mama, no jii-chan, and no Souta. Then she remembered! Today was the day mama came home with jii- chan from the airport! Duh Kagome! How could you be so air headed?  
  
There was still something that was off, though she just thought it was the absence of Hojo (thank you Kami). She wandered inside her house, tossing her pack on the floor. She looked out the window in the kitchen, a policeman was walking up the steps.  
  
'Hm, now what would he want?' Kagome thought. She went over to the door before he could knock.  
  
"Are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, Miss Higurashi, I have some bad news..." he trailed off. What was going on?  
  
"Is it my Mom, my brother? Is it Gramps?" her voice was shaking and cracking.  
  
"I'm afraid it's your grandfather and mother. They've been killed. You're younger brother is in our care. But I'm afraid he won't be coming home with you when you see him." The officer paused. "Please come with me Miss Higurashi, we have a lot of explaining."  
  
Kagome fainted.  
  
What happened to her family? Till next time. 


	8. Family

Chapter 7 ---Family---  
  
"Your mother and her father were almost out the airport doors when it happened. There have been terrorist threats lately, but no one really took them seriously. Sadly, your parents were two of the 47 killed. It was a terrible tragedy." The officer stood and tilted his hat to her.  
  
"Your brother thankfully was walking ahead of them and was alright. The poor thing had come back to check on your mother and witnessed the rest of the killings. He will be in the hospital under observation for the next two days. I'm sorry, but you cannot see him till he is out." He paused again, the look of pity marring his features.  
  
"I'm afraid because of your sickliness we cannot allow you guardianship of your younger brother. He will have to be put in an orphanage until we find a family for him. The only way we could hand him over in a case like this is if you were to get married, to someone that can fully support you." He kneeled in front of her, grasping her hand. Her eyes were empty and she stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for your loss Miss Higurashi." He squeezed her hand. She looked at him, tears freely flowing down her face. He smiled at her. She couldn't even move her face. "I'll take you home ma'am." He stood, bringing her up with him.  
  
The ride home was quiet. She never in her life thought she would be riding home, in the afternoon, with a policeman. It never occurred to her that her mom and jii-chan could die. They were immortal to her. The officer told her their bodies were in such a bad condition, they were immediately cremated. She held the jars tightly to her chest, hoping that maybe, maybe her parents would knock off the lids and spring back to life. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed the car had stopped.  
  
The officer opened her door. He took her hand and pulled her out of the car. Soon enough, they were going up the shrine steps and towards home. The officer started speaking.  
  
"Are you her boyfriend by any chance?" huh? What was he talking about?  
  
"Yes, I am. I heard the news Kagome, I'm here to help you." Hojo. He walked up to her slowly, and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'll take her from here officer. Thank you and goodbye." What? She was going from a policeman into the hands of a rapist! She looked up to Hojo who clenched his jaw at her, telling her to stay quiet. She looked down in defeat.  
  
"You're welcome. If there's anything you need miss Higurashi, anything you may know, or want to tell us, or even if you need someone to talk to. My name is officer Yamada. Feel free to call." With that, the officer walked off.  
  
Hojo kept his arms around her, afraid she'd run away if he let go. And she would have run away, she would have ran as fast as she could.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha was perched in Goshinboku. His eyes followed her up the steps, and into Hojo's arms. 'Hn, maybe he not hurting her like I thought. He seems to be so gentle with her. Maybe I judged too quickly.  
  
He could see them through the window. She settled the urns on the tale and sat down. She stared into space, just wondering how in the world this happened. Hojo was in the kitchen, making some tea. He sat next to her, nudging closer. He snuggled into her and pulled his arms around her. She didn't even blink.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kagome, I know you're going through some bad times. I'll be here for you Kagome. I also want you to know that...I still feel the same way about you. I don't know how to show it, or prove it. I know the way I act is wrong and I beg you forgive me. I can change, and I will, for you." He put something in her hand. "I really do want to marry you Kagome. Please, let me make you happy. Be my wife." He opened the box, taking out an engagement ring. It had three diamonds on it, a large one in the center and the smaller ones on either sides.  
  
She glanced down at her finger. Hojo had put the ring on her, and she hadn't even said yes. She could hear her own breathing getting heavy. She knew she was going to burst.  
  
"I don't want to marry you! You're an idiot if you think I'll forgive you for what you did to me!" She stood up and slapped him square across the face. "I hate you, you're a bastard and you should just go to hell and leave me alone!" She looked him in the eyes. His chest was heaving, his hand was curling up in a fist.  
  
Her eyes widened. She shot up the stairs, heading to her room. She didn't have time to shut the door, Hojo was already pressing his weight against it, pushing it further open. He gave one final push, sending Kagome to the floor. He grabbed the front of her shirt, slapping her repeatedly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha growled audibly. His eyes were red. The little bastard was hurting Kagome. Hojo was going to die! He launched himself towards Kagome's window, ready to kill the little asshole.  
  
He was knocked back. What in the fucking hell??? He looked around, expected to see something, anything. His eyes stopped when they cam across two small pieces of paper at the corners of the house. The little bastard put up a fucking barrier!  
  
Inuyasha raced around the corner, found another, then to the other corner. The little asshole put up a barrier around the whole damn house! His eyes were showing red. Then he suddenly realized: Kagome didn't want help. She said it at the village. She didn't ask for help, so she didn't need it. He suddenly knew it; Kagome was gonna fight her own demons.  
  
The red faded from his eyes. He had to leave, before he killed himself. Inuyasha tore himself from Kagome's home, heading to the well wear he constantly heard her yell, "No, stop it!" "Please Hojo, I'll do anything!" and Hojo responding, "Shut the hell up you little bitch!" and "Keep quiet ya damn whore!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hojo had threw her on the floor, effectively making her bite the inside of her cheek and bleed. The taste of iron filled Kagome's mouth and she spat blood onto her floor. Hojo towered above, kicking her in the sides. He lowered himself down to her.  
  
"You will marry me Kagome. You will be my little wife, and we will be happy." He took one of her handkerchiefs and bound her hands behind her. He stood her up, pulled off her panties, and ripped her shirt open, taking a razor to cut her bra and cut her chest.  
  
He licked the blood off her chest. Hojo pushed Kagome to her bed, pushing her legs open. Her rubbed his face between her legs, trying to get her wet, but it wouldn't work. He slid a finger inside her, digging and hooking her insides and pulling his finger out to repeat the process.  
  
When he rose, Kagome pressed her knees together and yelled. "It's no use yelling now Kagome, the house is empty. Scream all you want." He pulled her knees apart and shoved himself inside her. Kagome was staring at the ceiling, the look of defeat raining on her face. Hojo grabbed her chin to look at him.  
  
"Listen Kagome. I'll ask you one more time to be my wife." Kagome spit in his face. "If that's your answer, then it's no longer a question, now it's an order." He smiled and grabbed her throat. "They'll give you Souta back Kagome. Just think, how much do you love your little brother? Would you be willing to make me dinner every night, give yourself to without my having to ask, and bear my children?"  
  
He began shoving himself faster inside her, ripping her all over again. She cried her eyes out. Would she really go through this every night to have her brother back? Yes, she would. Hojo was coming inside of her, grunting and shoving. He hurled himself into her, earning a shrill scream from Kagome. Hojo collapsed on top of her, stroking her clitoris.  
  
"What do you say Kagome? We get Souta back, and we make love like this every night. So, will you be my wife?" Kagome shut her eyes as he pressed his mouth on hers. "We go to city hall tomorrow and get our marriage license." His hand crawled up from between her legs and rubbed and pinched her nipples. Kagome nodded.  
  
Oh gosh, even y heart is breaking! You need fear not though, Karma rules all in the end. Oh, and since school will be starting again, I won't be able to get my chapters out as fast. Well, ja ne! 


	9. Dearest

I don't own the song Dearest. More importantly, that voice! How absolutely amazing! Guh, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8 ---Dearest---  
  
Kagome was up and getting ready to go downtown. She hadn't exactly been looking forward to marrying Hojo, but if it would bring Souta back, she would do it. Hojo had woken up earlier and gone to his mother's shop to get some proof that he was part owner and could support Kagome and Souta.  
  
So, Kagome was all by her lonesome, and decided she would take a shower. Hojo would be back fairly soon, so she had to make it quick. She walked downstairs, glancing in the mirror on the wall. She looked like hell had bit her in the ass.  
  
Her hair was tangled; her eyes were puffy, partially from crying and part from being hit so many times. Her whole left cheek was purple and it hurt just to look at it. Her makeup was work harder today then any other day. After they had their marriage license, they would be going to social services to see when they could bring Souta home.  
  
She went into the bathroom, opening the small window and gathered herself before stepping in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha decided that he had to tell Kagome how he felt. He'd wait till she came out of the house, since the barriers were still up. Then, he would kill Hojo and take Kagome back. He saw her go into the bathroom and perched himself out of the bathroom window.  
  
He could see Kagome. She was so beautiful, even with those nasty marks on her body. She turned her head slightly, revealing her large bruise. Inuyasha's eyes widened. That bastard was gonna pay for hurting Kagome, HIS Kagome. He curled his hand into a fist so tight, his claw punctured his hand.  
  
His blood was boiling and he was going to burst! Then, the sound of rain hit him, Kagome was in the shower. Inuyasha could have sworn he heard her talking to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." What? Had she seen him? Inuyasha crouched down. But no, Kagome hadn't seen him. Why was Kagome sorry? "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to do this. For Souta. And even if you'd never believe me, I'm doing it for you too. Kami, I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Then he heard her tears, he could even smell them. Her heavy sobs turned into whimpers. He heard her clear her throat and heard her sing. She never sang. It was the voice of an angel, only sweeter. He tilted his ears and listened.  
  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.  
  
He could imagine her.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
  
What was going on?  
  
People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-  
  
What do I do to help?  
  
For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
What if she pushes me back?  
  
Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Kagome was hurting, her voice was shaking.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Inuyasha will be stay  
  
Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end.  
  
Be strong, we will get there.  
  
Inuyasha had long lost his sense of reality. Kagome said his name once more and turned off the water. He watched Kagome dress, hell, he had done it plenty of times. Only now, she was sad and Inuyasha feared he had already pushed her away. There was a knock on the bathroom door. When the hell did Hojo get there?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's me baby, let me in." Kagome sighed, wrapping the towel tightly around herself and opened the door. "I got the papers, all that needs to be done now is signing the license and getting Souta back here with us. I love you so much Kagome." Hojo swooped her into his arms, trying to kiss her. She winced at contact with him. He stared at her cheek for a moment and put her down.  
  
"We'll have to put some makeup on that. Don't worry Kagome, now one will ever have to know." He paused, his hand running down her spine and grasping her rear. "Gods, I love your ass!" Hojo squeezed her hard. "It feels so great in my hands, damn I just want to fuck it!" he grinned at Kagome. "But I'll save that for our wedding night, eh?" He winked. Kagome stared absently at the floor.  
  
"I have to do my makeup Hojo, please let me go." Her voice was cold and firm with him. After giving Kagome's bottom a final squeeze, he slapped her ass and nudged her out of the bathroom. Kagome went up her stairs and into her room. She was careful not to press her bruise too much. With a dab of lip gloss and some eyeliner, she was ready t get married.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They were on the way to children's services now. Kagome was biting her lip and twiddling her fingers. She hadn't even realized that they had arrived at their destination and were sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Higurashi." The assistant called for her. Hojo took her hand and they walked down a maze of hallways until they reached the office. A man was waiting for them, sitting at his desk, straitening papers out.  
  
"Ah, Miss Higurashi. How have you been?" He stood and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." She replied, trying her best to be polite.  
  
"Please, have a seat. Your case is very tragic, but don't worry. The process of getting your brother will be a nice one. Your fiancé has already given me a copy of your marriage license and proof that he can indeed support you and your brother. The only thing left to do is confirm the authenticity and wait. Although this is the most tragic case I've ever seen, I've taken precautions so that getting your brother back will be easy on everyone. You can come back in six days, we will have for you."  
  
Kagome looked the man in the eye and smiled at him. It took everything inside of her not to throw herself at him. But what the hell! She jumped from her seat and practically strangled the man.  
  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am." The man was surprised at first, then slowly hugged her back. He was probably used to it.  
  
"You're welcome. And you and your future husband have my congratulations." He smiled at Hojo and Kagome. "Well, you two probably have plans for a wedding ceremony so, you may leave." The man showed them out of his office.  
  
Kagome had Souta back, and that was all that mattered. 


	10. Betrayal

WARNING: Major lemon ahead, please don't read if you hated what Hojo's done before, cause now its twice as bad.  
  
Chapter 9 ---Betrayal-  
  
Kagome tossed her purse onto the sofa, sat down and kicked off her shoes. Hojo had gone to kitchen to make tea. Kagome only liked him when he was our of her line of vision. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Souta coming home.  
  
But then she frowned. What had happened to Souta in the orphanage? Had he been bullied? True, he was on a soccer team, but that doesn't mean he a tough guy. Quite the opposite. Hojo walked over to her, two cups of tea in his hands.  
  
"Here." He handed her the cup casually. "We need to talk Kagome. I mean really talk. There's something I want to tell you." He looked her in the eye. She looked at him over her tea.  
  
"Alright..." Her voice quivered. "About what?" She was scared of him, it was no secret from him either.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this. But while you were gone, I kinda....met someone." He looked down, as if ashamed.  
  
"Another woman?" She wasn't jealous, but relived.  
  
"No, not a woman..." He looked at her.  
  
"You're gay?" She nearly dropped her cup.  
  
"No Kagome, I'm bisexual. I've just found out myself. And I thought that...maybe you'd like to meet him?" he smiled warmly at her. "Cause he's here right now...he's in the kitchen." Kagome stared at the floor. What?  
  
"Kazuki, you can come in." she looked in the doorway. A young man stood there. He was about 5'9 with blonde hair with dark roots. He had a friendly face, a cute one.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He said nervously, a bit perversely also. "Hojo's told me that you never climax for him. We're going to change that tonight. You're going to cum, and you're going to love it. Come on Hojo, let's get her upstairs." Hojo smiled and nodded.  
  
He pulled her arms over her head. He easily lifted her and tossed her onto his shoulder.  
  
"What're you doing Hojo, what's going on?" Kagome begged.  
  
"We're gonna make you cum. Now shut the fuck up bitch." Hojo snarled back. He pushed the door open and tossed her on the floor.  
  
"Good idea Hojo, the bed will never hold all three of us." All three of us??? Kagome barely blinked, she was naked in front of two men who were intent on making her climax with Hojo. all she felt were hands. They were everywhere, on her breast, her butt, and her vagina. She felt two pairs of hands. One pair grabbing her ass and the other spreading her legs.  
  
Kazuki positioned himself underneath her, putting her in a 69 position with him. Hojo pulled her hips up and took her from behind. She screamed. Hojo had thrust himself inside her, and rocked her. He was holding her breasts, pinching her nipples to point where his nails make them bleed.  
  
Kazuki began licking her folds, trying to make them damp. He rubbed his tongue above and below her clitoris, then swirled his tongue in circles around it. Kagome didn't know who was worse, Hojo, or his new found lover. Kagome felt her hair being gathered behind her. Hojo shoved her face onto Kazuki's penis, nearly choking her. She coughed for a while, when she stopped, Kazuki shoved his member into her mouth, making her choke all over again.  
  
"Cum for me Kagome, scream my name, tell me you love me and you want me." Kagome shook her head. "Do it goddamnit!" he shoved her head on Kazuki again. The man underneath her began licking the tip of her clitoris. Kagome released a cry. "Cry Kagome, cry like baby, I love it when you do. Cry baby, cry!" he grabbed her chin, turned her head, and licked the tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Please Hojo, please." He pushed. "Itai! It hurts!" she yelled.  
  
"It's supposed to ya little whore!" He dug one of his hands into the small of her back. The other hand snaked around her right breast.  
  
Kazuki's tongue had a mind of it's own. It rolled around her clit, earning forced moans from Kagome. She was fighting it, climaxing meant she betrayed Inuyasha and didn't deserve him. Climaxing meant he wouldn't want her. She let her mind travel to Inuyasha  
  
His long silver hair, the way he held her that one time she headed back home. He had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, he was built the way a man should be. She could see him, feel him, touching her everywhere.  
  
"She's getting tighter, she's close." Hojo said. Kagome pulled back from her fantasy of Inuyasha at Hojo's horrible voice.  
  
"She's fighting it Hojo, do it harder to her." Once again, the tongue found it's way around every arousing point on her womanhood. Kagome clenched her teeth, hoping....maybe, she could fight it.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled. Hojo used both his hands to grab at her hips, pulling her on him. "Gah, Hojo!" she couldn't fight it. 'Kami forgive me. I'm so sorry Inuyasha...I couldn't do it.' "Ah, please!" Hojo dipped his head next to her, licking her ear. It was getting too much.  
  
"Say you like Kagome."  
  
"I...ah!"  
  
"Say you love it."  
  
"Uuuh, never!"  
  
"Does it feel good? Do you want more?"  
  
"Please Hojo!" she couldn't fight it! Her muscles clenched as she screamed, she dipped her nether regions onto Kazuki's face, burying him on her. She let out on last ear splitting cry.  
  
"Oh fuck, I'm coming." Hojo yelled. He pulled her on him, shoving her head on Kazuki once more. The member in her mouth suddenly exploded and his seed was streaming down her face. She felt Hojo dig himself in her as he came, screaming Kagome's name.  
  
Kagome was hurled out of the room suddenly. Apparently Hojo wanted to be alone with Kazuki. Hojo walked over to her, sitting in the hallway. He slapped her.  
  
"Go to the damn well already, I'm done with you. Come back next week, we need to get Souta. I always did have a thing for young boys, and he is kind of cute."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. What a fucking bastard! She grabbed her pack, gathering clothes that were near in the laundry room. she had to get out of there. But...Inuyasha. he probably never cared anyway, why start now? She pulled in a short blue dress, and headed out the door.  
  
She hadn't realized how much time had passed. It was morning already, 8 a.m. she walked out, into the rain, not giving a damn that she would get sick. She smiled gently, according to jii-chan, she had had every illness one could imagine.  
  
She jumped into the cold damp well, letting the blue dreamscape wander. She flung her back pack over the lip, climbing up. A hand reached out and pulled her, she screamed out in pain. She didn't even notice the bruise on her arm, when did that happen?  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha had pulled her up, examining her arm and looking at her with worried eyes. He took a sniff at her. There were two different men on her, some of the seed running out her mouth.  
  
She watched his face get cloaked with disgust. Her lip quivered. "No, please Inuyasha. I'm sorry." She snatched her arm back and ran away from him, to the hot springs.  
  
Inuyasha was bewildered. What had just happened. That was the last straw, he was gonna help her, he didn't care if she didn't want it. He would poke and prod till she gave in and told him everything. Kami help Inuyasha, he knew it would hurt Kagome.  
  
But he loved her more than anything.  
  
Alright that does it for now, sorry for the cliffy. Gosh, thanks for the reviews, the really fuel my fire! I love you all! Ja! 


	11. Help

Chapter 10---Help---  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment. The wind tossed her scent back to him, this time revealing blood on her. Hojo would pay, and soon, for what he did to Kagome. But there was also another man's seed on her, a trail of it coming out of he mouth. That little bastard, not only did he rape Kagome, he had another man to touch her also!  
  
Inuyasha eyes glowed for a moment, but no, he needed to help Kagome right now. He would never forgive himself if Kagome ended up dead because he couldn't help her, his future mate.  
  
True, Kagome was a mate but she was a forced mate, which meant should she ever want to leave she could. The only reason forced mates usually never claimed to be was because the person they were mated to were holding them by means of their family.  
  
Inuyasha would make Kagome his mate. Then he could protect her by all the means he had. He would cherish her, and love her forever. He would help her out of her situation now, to prove he was worthy of her.  
  
Inuyasha sped off after his brief thoughts of Kagome being his chosen mate. Her was nearing the spring in the rain, mud splattering on clothes and water weighing down his hair.  
  
Kagome was in the shallow part of the spring. She had her legs bent back underneath her. She was hunched over, naked, letting the rain clean her. She stared at how the water jumped whenever a raindrop hit it.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her from where he stood. Her whole torso was covered in bruises. Her breasts were blue and purple. Blood had crust over her nipples where Hojo had made them bleed. She had a swollen cheek claiming her face. She was lost now, there was a slim chance of getting her back. Her eyes were blank and held no emotion.  
  
'Kami please don't let her turn into what Kikyo was. Please, let me bring her back and make her my lively Kagome again. The Kagome who smiles when Shippo looks at a girl. The Kagome who has two nieces named Hana and Haru. The Kagome who helps mend the village homes when the weather is bad. The Kagome....that I'm in love with.'  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the water in front of Kagome. She didn't even glance up at him, just continued staring at the water. A red haori fell over her shoulders, Inuyasha sat in front of her.  
  
"You really should wear something in weather like this." He started.  
  
"I'm a whore, whores don't need to wear anything provided their master sees fit."  
  
"You're not a whore. You're Kagome." He scooted closer to her. He closed the haori around her. It was warm and kept her dry despite the rain. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I saw what he did to you. I couldn't help you either. I know you've been hurt Kagome, the scent of despair is all over you. Besides that, you look so sad, and your aura has been gloomy. Kagome, I'm here to help you, whether you like it or not." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, minding her bruises.  
  
Kagome stared into space. She pried herself out of Inuyasha's arms and sat in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't help it. I betrayed you." She muttered.  
  
"Kagome, let me help you. You didn't betray me. Look at me Kagome." He grabbed her chin gently, so not to hurt her. Her eyes narrowed into his, a single tear sliding down her face. Her chocolate eyes burrowed into his golden ones, creating contrast. She frowned slightly at him. He wasn't going to give up on her. He wouldn't let her fall prey to herself. At that moment, she knew it: he was in love with her, and damnit she loved him more than anything.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she yelped, throwing her arms around his neck. She nearly knocked him over. He was surprised at first, but held her in response. "Please Inuyasha, don't leave, and don't let me go. Please, I'm so sorry it was all my fault, gods Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She wept on his shoulder. She pressed her lips to where his human ears would be. She knit her hands into his sliver locks. She got up on her knees, next to his ears. "Don't ever leave me, ever."  
  
Inuyasha wanted so badly to squeeze her and hold her until he died in her arms. "I won't Kagome, I'll always be by your side." His hand pressed the back of her head and cradled her. He breathed her in. Even with the stench of those other men on her, Kagome smelled wonderful. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms. "You can tell me when you're ready Kagome." He heard her sniffle and let her go at her own pace.  
  
"Hojo..he, he. Inuyasha, I'm so scared. If I stay here, I can never see Souta again. And everyone else passed away. And, and, he made me stay cause if I don't marry him I'll never see my brother and he's the only family I have Inuyasha!" she threw her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him.  
  
"Everything will be fine Kagome, I'm here, and there's no need to be scared. I'll always be here when you need me, even if you don't. Kagome," He was gonna tell her.."Kagome, it's raining.." What's wrong with you man! Suck it up and have some courage! Just three words, but, she's still crying, maybe he shouldn't....?"We should go somewhere dry Kagome, I don't want you to get sick. And don't worry, we'll think of something to fix this problem. Oh, and I'll kill Hojo, but only if you want me to." He laughed a bit, looking into Kagome's face. She had that awful bruise, her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Auntie Gome!" Hana ran out of the hut and into Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in a small cave while the rain had passed. Kagome fell backwards with the little girl on top of her. Miroku came out of the hut, laughing at the scene his daughter created.  
  
"Now Hana, it's rude to throw yourself at some and make them fall, say sorry to Auntie Gome." He told her.  
  
"Sorry Auntie Gome, Hana won't do it again." Hana smiled at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. Miroku suddenly pulled Kagome's arm up, with one of his hands at her side. Kagome screamed out in pain. She had been wearing Inuyasha's coat over her clothes so no one would see the bruises. Sango came running out of the house.  
  
"Miroku, you hentai!" She walked over to Kagome. "I'm so sorry, he stopped groping everyone but you and me it and me it seems."  
  
"But I wasn't doing anything! I was helping her up and screamed, I swear it!" Miroku was waving his hands in front of Sango.  
  
"He's telling the truth Sango. You see I, kinda have these...bruises on my arm." Sango glanced accusingly at Inuyasha. "It wasn't him Sango, remember I told you about that guy I was dating?" Kagome looked at her feet, ashamed of herself.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?" Sango went to her younger 'sister' and held her for a moment."  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't tell anyone, Inuyasha himself just found out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Miroku." She smiled faintly.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Now lets gets some herbs on your wounds and figure out this problem." Sango took Kagome's hand and they went into the hut.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Hana, Haru Shippo, and finally, Inuyasha and Kagome were the perfect family. Soon Souta would join them.  
  
Kinda short I know but I've gotta get started on physics! Sorry guys, ya know I love you! And thanks for the reviews, they're great! Well, catch ya later! 


	12. Warm

Chapter 11 ---Warm---  
  
He watched her curl up in the blankets again. She buried her face onto the pillows, a smile plastered on her face. They had taken her Kaede's home after they treated her wound. Kagome was sleeping soundly and huddled in some blankets. Listening to her sleep was the best music anyone would ever her. The steady beat of her heart, her breathing, the occasional 'ah' that would escape her mouth.  
  
He loved her, there was no doubt. She would need time before they were mated. Before he could even ask her. He understood that perfectly. He grinned, she had furrowed her eyebrows again, making an adorable face. The nightmares had already stopped. It was her last day in the feudal era before going back. They had a plan already. All was well in the world.  
  
He smiled once more as Kagome rolled onto her side, clutching a small stuffed animal that was strangely Shippo's size. She had even had the little fox play with it so it would smell like him. Her smile didn't fade from her face while she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ohayo, Inuyasha." She said, stretching herself out before laying back down again.  
  
"You well rested?" he asked, concern written all over his face. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I slept for three whole days! Thanks for watching over me." She smiled up at him. Her face suddenly fell.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He edged close to her, ready to hold her if need be. He decided that he would wait to tell Kagome he loved her. Not even three weeks had passed when she lost her family and friend. But now, Souta would be coming home soon, and Inuyasha was going to be her family.  
  
"It's just that...I go home tomorrow. Inuyasha, I can't do it; I'm too weak for this!" She collapsed onto him, crying on him once more. "What if he... I can't do it again, Inuyasha, I just can't." She burst into tears. Inuyasha could feel the tears seeping through his white shirt, Kagome still had on his kimono. Inuyasha took Kagome by the shoulders. He looked into her face. The bruise across her cheek had turned into a yellow swell on her face. Most of the small bruises were gone now. Inuyasha cupped her face.  
  
"Kagome, never call yourself weak again -ever. You're the strongest person I know, and no one can compare to you. Not only are you the protector of the great jewel, you put up with me. Even after I called you all those horrible things, you still stayed by my side. You may feel weak Kagome, but you're the string holding me together. If you were to be pulled out of my life, I'd become undone." He smiled at the lovely picture before him. Kagome had a faint smile on her face.  
  
"That's not it though. I mean, that's not just the whole thing. Look at Sango and Miroku. You were the one that go them to admit their feelings for each other. Then, they had that little 'talk' about how killing Naraku was the most important thing. But if they had stayed quiet, they never would have gotten married at all. Now they have two little girls, and you're their aunt. Remember when Sango was sick, and you helped take care of the girls? Or that time Shippo was trying to impress some girls by balancing on a rooftop and fell off?" He looked at her again, watching her eyes flicker with emotion.  
  
"What I'm saying Kagome is..." Tell her you fool! "Kagome, you've stayed by my side no matter the circumstances. Now I'm going to do the same for you, got it?" He leaned into her, embracing all her being. Yup, this little puppy was in love alright. But this wasn't puppy love, it was the real thing and she was, in fact, the one. He released her, looking into her eyes. It was a swirl of hope, happiness, and love.  
  
Their foreheads touched. Their eyes were half an inch apart. Their lips were....pressed together. They pressed lightly, but only for a moment; Inuyasha knew she wasn't ready, and he wasn't going to push her into something like this too fast.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. I needed to hear that." She said. Her face was a lovely shade of pink, and Inuyasha knew that picture of her would always stay in his mind, until the day he died. Which, hopefully, was a far way ahead.  
  
"It was the truth. You needed to hear the truth. Kagome, you told me to never leave you, and you can bet anything that I sure as hell won't." He grinned at her. "I have a plan Kagome. It'll make sure things turn out alright." He grinned.  
  
"Thank you. I.." Say it, why can't she just say it? "I'm very happy that I have you for a friend. I know you'll never leave me."  
  
The two pulled each other into a warm embrace. And there they stayed till sundown.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok, so you're sure it'll work?" Kagome tugged on her skirt nervously. She was ready to go back after an hour long pep talk from everyone's favorite hanyou.  
  
"Yes, it will. Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. And if something does happen, just make a run for the well and call my name." He hugged her tightly, afraid to let go, as if she was the air he breathed. She was. They pulled apart and stared at each other.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll miss you." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you too Kagome." He watched her fall into the blue abyss of time. "Please come back to me. I love you." With that, he walked off towards the village. He smiled. Even though times were hard, he knew karma ;) was on his side.  
  
Yup, Kagome was his home, without her he'd be lost.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and opened the door to the well house. She tugged her pack back beside her and carefully, quietly opened the front door. Today was the day Souta cam home. She had to get ready soon if they were going to be on time.  
  
He must have heard her, Hojo was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"So, you're home. Hmm,, I just woke up from the loveliest dream." He walked casually down the stairs, that stupid grin on his face. Kagome stared blankly at him and walked past him to her room. now was not the time to be scared, Souta needed her, and she needed him. Hojo walked into her room where she was unpacking her things.  
  
"Hey, I was talking to you." She ignored him. "Hey, look at me damnit!" he walked over to her, grabbing her chin harshly. "Do you want to know what the dream was about , Koi?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "What Hojo, what was it about, I'm dying to know." Her sarcasm was obvious, Hojo didn't care. He walked over to her, his hand moving up her thigh and squeezing he behind.  
  
"I dreamt I cam home," He slid off her panties. "and you were my lovely wife. You were in a white apron with you hair in a bun." He pushed her onto the bed, shirt sliding off her shoulder. He kissed her neck. "We walked into the kitchen, ready to eat the dinner you made." He stopped to take her clothes off. Kagome forced herself not to fight, he wouldn't win. Not so easily.  
  
"Suddenly, a sat you on the kitchen counter, tugging off you panties and pushing myself inside of you." He pushed himself forcefully in. Kagome winced. "And you screamed my name and told me harder." He increased his pace. "Yell my name bitch!" he said, staring down at Kagome. She wasn't sure but...  
  
"Hojo." She said above a whisper.  
  
"I said yell damnit! He threw himself further in, causing Kagome to cry. "Now, yell."  
  
A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "Hojo!" she screamed.  
  
Nope, she was too weak. Hojo had already won.  
  
Ok guys, till next time. 


	13. Again

Ok dudes, sorry for the wait, but my computer's being a jerk to me...  
  
Chapter 12 ---Again---  
  
Kagome awoke to a harsh slap across her bottom.  
  
"Wake up babe, time to get up. We're getting Souta today." Hojo pulled the covers off her, causing her to shudder.  
  
"Ugh, what time is it?" she asked groggily, pulling the covers back over her naked body.  
  
"It's almost 9. Now get a take a shower, you look like hell, put on some make up too. They won't let us take your brother home if you look like that." She pulled herself out of bed, not even caring that Hojo was staring at her body. "Damn, guess I didn't even realize how rough I was being with you.........." He took her left hand. "Why aren't you wearing your ring baby?" He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Um, I didn't want to get it lost in the feudal era. You know how things get, never know what might happen." Kagome gave off a fake laugh and smiled at her fiance. She looked on her desk, reaching for the engagement ring Hojo had given her a few days before. She put it on her finger, gazed at it a while, and looked to Hojo and smiled. "Hojo, I don't know if you'll believe me but....." Ok Kagome, you can do this, no need to be afriad. "I'm happy that we'll be together. And with Souta around, we'll be like a family all over again. I love you Hojo." Hojo smiled at her.  
  
"We are a family baby, now get in the shower, I'll be waiting downstairs, and I alerady laid out your clothes, they're on the back of your door." He pointed at the clothes. She turned to go downstairs, clenching her jaw as Hojo squeezed her rear from behind.  
  
Kagome wandered amilessly into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. It was near burning her skin off when she decided to get out. She took a look at herself. Wow, she really did look like hell. For once in his life, Hojo was right on the money. Kagome opened the cabinent taking out some make up. A load of foundation later, her face looked normal and no one would ever be able to tell what had happened the night before.  
  
She went upstairs with a towel around her, taking note that Hojo was, once again, making tea in the kitchen. 'Wonder why he does that so often. Well, he is kinda gay, so maybe it's just one of those things he likes to do.' she took a gander at the clothes Hojo set out for her. Some black fitted dress pants with a pink top. It was wide at the neck, so it would drape itself around her shoulders. it had a ribbon going across the bottm. a black jacket was to go over it. It fit her pretty nicely, considering that Hojo was probably the one who bought it for her. She looked pretty.....well, pretty.  
  
She slowly went down the stairs, watching Hojo look her over like a piece of meat. She sighed and pulled the jacket over her figure, taking her purse off the couch. Hojo smirked at her, she knew he was planning something awful for tonight, she could feel it. She smiled at him, a genuine smile. Tonight was the night Hojo would get what he deserved. Yup, that bastard was gonna get it for sure. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, Hojo smiled at her, no idea of what was coming to him. Hell, he thouhgt Kagome had fallen for him, that baka.  
  
"Well babe, you're ready then?" He smiled at her, taking her hand and giuding her to the door.  
  
"Yes dear." She smiled back at him, hoping he wouldn't notice that little hell burning in her eyes, he didn't.  
  
"Oh, start calling me that, I like it."  
  
"Yes, dear." She plastered her best smile on her face and walked out the door, to Hojo's car. The ride wasn't that long, and the wait was forever, so it kinda balanced out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Souta yelled and ran into his sister's waiting arms. She couldn't speak, Kami must have taken her voice away. She was on her knees, buring her face into Souta's shoulder. He had grown so much, she gave him another two years before he was taller than her. Kagome held onto him as if her life depended on it, becuase in all reality it did. She thanked whatever fate it was that told her not to wear mascara today, she was crying like the rain in England.  
  
She found her voice after she had cried herself dry. She loked into her little brother's eyes, running her fingers in his hair. "Souta, I missed you so much!" She embraced him once again. She cupped his face in her hands, still not beleiveing that this soon-to-be young man was her little bro Souta. The kid she picked on when she was bored. Memories of looking into the little bundle in her mother's arms surface her mind.  
  
"Kagome." He said, digging his head in the crook of her neck. He could smell her hair, the same scent it was was. Only now, it meant he was safe, he would never have to worry again. He was with his big sister, and nothing would ever take her away from him. they cried and held each other for a few more minutes, ok, maybe more like an hour.  
  
"Ahem." Hojo coughed. Kagome turned to him, looking back to Souta. She nodded to Hojo.  
  
"Souta, Hojo and I will be getting married, so now you have a big brother to." Se smiled at the little boy. Souta wiped his tears on his sleeve.He walked up to Hojo, who had opened his arms ready for a brotherly hug. Souta accepted his offer and hugged the new memeber in his family.  
  
"Thank you for watching and taking care of my sister." Souta said so innocently. The poor boy had no idea what was in store for the few hours ahead.  
  
"It was my ultimate pleasure." He said, winking at Kagome. He eased Souta out of his hug. "Did you want to go out to eat or eat at home?" He wathed Souta's face curl into a thoughtful (funny looking) figure.  
  
"Ummm, home! Let's go home Kagome!" He said, turning back to smile at his sister.  
  
Kagome and Souta rode in the back seat. He must have been very tired, he fell asleep not even five minutes into the car ride. Kagome gazed down at her brother, ruffling his hair as she watched his chest rise and fall. She never thought she would say it but......  
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he?" She said, looking into the rearview mirror at Hojo's forehead. He looked back at her.  
  
"He sure is sweetie. Just can't wait till Kazuki meets him. Oh, hun, Kazuki will be home when we get there........kinda thought Souta would want to go out and eat and I thought he could meet him afterwards. But oh well."  
  
Hojo quietly pulled into the makeshift driveway. He opened the door for Kagome and carried Souta up the shrine steps and into the house. The house smelled like food, Kazuki must have been cooking. Kagome slid off her heels and walked into the kicthen. Kazuki was eating some beef with bell peppers.  
  
"Hey cutie, up for some fun tonight?" He winked at Kagome. She felt her stomach flip. She walked out of the kitchen and found Hojo in the living room tucking Souta in on the pull out bed.  
  
"He's really tired, best to leave him alone tonight." He walked up to Kagome, sliding the jacket off her shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. "Go upstairs and undress, I'll be up in a moment." He kissed her cheek, and walked to where Kazuki had been standing. He whispered something in his ear, looking towards Kagome. She looked to the floor, and did as she was told.  
  
She shut the door behind, taking her clothes off slowly as possible. She could hear Hojo and Kazuki coming upstairs. A tear slid down her cheek. She knew what was coming. They walked into her room, both staring at her standing in the middle of the room in her white underwear.  
  
"Kagome babe," Kazuki started. "We're gonna have some fun tonight. Now your little brother is sleeping and we don't want to wake him right? After all, he's been so tired and is probably very drained from missing you so much." Kazuki walked up to her, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.Hojo came from behind her and slid off her panties.  
  
Hojo pulled Kagome backwards onto her bed, sliding himself into her, ahem, back hole. She screamed out in pain as Kazuki pushed himself inside of her, successfully sandwiching her between the two. She couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around Kazuki's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying.  
  
"Shh, we'll be done soon honey. Just hold on for a bit." Kazuki's arms snaked around her hips, reaching behind to pinch her ass. One hand came pulled its way around the front, squeezing and bruising her nipples. She bit her lip. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let them win. She felt something warm slide down her inner thigh.  
  
"Baby, she's bleeding again. I think it's coming from back here though." Hojo started. He began pushing himself further in, earning a muffled sceam from his victim. Hojo's hand found their way to her womanhood. He began rubbing and stroking her clitoris, Kagome tried not to moan. One hand found a free breast, and began pinching the nipples. Not harshly like Kazuki was doing, but rather gentle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched from his tree. They were raping Kagome! He had tried to get in, the barrier kept pushing him back. Soon, soon, he would haev his revenge. It took everything in him to keep his eyes their original amber color, red was going to take over soon if they didn't stop their assualt on his, his mate.  
  
He watched Kagome was about to climax. As awful as it was, Inuyasha had to keep his cool, he would get back soon enough. It was heartbreaking, Kagome went through so much pain and suffering because of her family and devotion to it. Inuyasha had to admit it, Kagome was amazing, she was going to make a lovely mate and mother. He watched her come to, but he knew it was a forced climax and didn't feel betrayed. He understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hojo bit on her neck as he came along with Kazuki. Promptly afterwards, they pushed her out of the room, thrwoing a robe at her, telling her to come back in five minutes. 'Kagome,' she said to herself, 'this is it, time for action.' Kagome tightend the robe around her, scurrying downstairs. Souta was still sleeping, like she imagined he would be. She ran to the mantle, grabbing her jii-chan and mother's urns off.  
  
She ran into the kitchen in a haste, grabing family portriats as she walked by. She grabbed a stray pillowcase, tossing in the articles. She made a mad dash to her mother's room, grabbing her mothers favorite earrings and a picture of her with her father. She grabbed baby pictures and clothes, her mom's perfume, then proceded to her granpa's room. She grabbed some scrolls, one of his robes and hat, and a picture of her jii-chan with her grandma and mom. She reached for his trusted rosary.  
  
She went over to where Souta was laying peacefully. She poked him gently. "Souta honey, wake up, we have to leave." He rolled over. She picked him up slightly, shaking him a bit.  
  
"Wha, what's going on sis?" He yawned. Kagome kissed her brother, handing him the pillowcase and urns.  
  
"I want you to take this, and wait inside the well, okay sweetie?" Souta noticed the panic in his sister's voice and decided it was better to ask questions later. He nodded and took the teasured memories outside to the well house. Kagome was soon to follow, making a slight detour, taking scrolls off the ground in front of her house. She walked over to Inuyasha, she knew he was in the tree because she could hear him breathing.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's time." She smiled up at him while he floated down to her. He nodded, he fully understood the task at hand. He kissed her full on the lips, then followed her back inside. Kagome knocked on the door to her room.  
  
"Hojo honey, you told me to come back." The door opened and there stood Kazuki, Hojo was sitting on the blood stained bed.  
  
Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, eyes burning with hellfire.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
sorry that took a while guys. hey, if ya find any errors, tell me, the program i'm doing this on doesn't really spot any. tell what ya think! Ja ne! 


	14. Pain

Ok ok, i'm exiected too! What willl happen in this chapter? I'm not too sure myself, we'll have to see....  
  
Chapter 13--Pain--  
  
Kagome pressed her hand onto Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha..." she mumbled. He growled in response.  
  
"Get out Kagome, I don't want you to see this. But I will keep them alive for you." Kagome nodded and went down stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone. Kagome took in a deep breath and dialed the number to the police station. She heard a man on the othe end. "Hello...I'm at the Higurshi Shrine, and my boyfriend just raped me and is threatening to kill me and my brother. Please hurry." She knew it was yet another lie on the list, but she had a very good reason.  
  
"Don't worry miss, we're on our way." The man said. Kagome hung up and ran upstairs. She opened the door slowly, praying everything was alright. Kazuki lay on the floor unconcious. Inuyasha had Hojo by the neck and was smashing his head into the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said quietly, approaching him in timid steps. He turned to face her, chest heaving and eyes.......amber. She released a breath and ran to his side, clutching onto him. Inuyasha looked past Kagome, to the puddle of her blood on the bed. He started growling. She held his arm and looked into his eyes. "It'll be ok." She said, a faint smile crossing her face.  
  
The sound of an ambulance and police car reached Inuyasha's ears. He held her gently in a warm embrace. "We have to go now Kagome, are you ready?" He looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready as I'll ever be." She took his hand and led him downstairs. They crossed the yard quietly, making sure no one would se them. Dusk was falling, and soon they'd be home. Where Hojo could never find them. This plan had taken a lot out of our heros, and they would still need a sash of hope to carry it out...  
  
They stepped into the well house as the police made their way across the yard to the house. This was it, the last time Kagome would see her home. Souta was sitting on the lip of the well, at full attention. His eyes were wide and worried. His hair was tousled and anyone could tell he was tired.  
  
Kagome smiled at her little brother. "Come on Souta, we're going home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat against the well, chest heaving and feeling sick. Souta didn't go through the first three times, so they had to keep trying to get him to go. The police had taken Kazuki and Hojo to the hospital, their injuries were like none the police had ever seen. While two officers were nearing the well house, Inuyasha and Kagome panicked. It turned out, they both had to hold onto Souta.  
  
So there they sat, utterly exhausted. Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap, who in turn had Souta in hers. They were watching the sky change from a vivid orange red, to a relaxed blue purple. Inuyasha sqeeuzed Kagome's shoulders, nuzzling her neck all the while.  
  
Things couldn't be anymore perfect. Inuyasha had his mate safe at last. No more Hojo or stupid Kazuki. Now she was safe where she belonged, with him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Kagome?" He smiled against her hair.  
  
"Thank you. For saving me. You've done it so many times before but, this was something out of the usual and I want you to know that I'm forever in debt for what you did today. Not only did you save me, but Souta too. I can't put into words how grateful I am."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He loved the woman in his arms so much, he knew nothing would ever tear them apart. And now, they would, in fact, live happily ever after. 'Of course, it's impossible not to fight with me.' He thought, and chuckled. He looked into Kagome's lap, where Souta stirred. His ears twitched. Something.......was happening in the village.  
  
Sango screamed.  
  
Souta's eyes widened as Kagome stood up with him in her arms. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they headed off to the village.  
  
What was going on? The village itself was fairly preaceful. Even the villagers went about their business as if nothing was going on. Inuyasha bounded off to Keade's hut. Sango's yell was heard once more.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong, Sango was just in labor. Wait a minute......she was having the baby!!! Kagome set Souta down and ran over to her friend's side.  
  
"Are you okay? Breathe Sango, breathe! Where the hell is your husband? Where are the girls?" She looked at Inuyasha. "Send Miroku over here and watch the girls for him. He needs to be here."  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Kagome." Inuyasha said. She looked at him puzzled. He pointed to Sango, who was sitting up and growling like a tiger.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, tell him to get his ass over here so I can spill his blood for doing this to me!!!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head, even Souta covered his ears. 'What's with this crazy lady?' Souta thought.  
  
"Go Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The two males in the hut switched nervous glances, they didn't know who to be more scared of, the lady in labor or the crazy chick. Inuyasha took off to get the soon-to-be dead man.  
  
Keade walked to Kagome's side. When the hell had she gotten there? Keade put a warm hand on Kagome's shoulder, offering some herbs.  
  
"Boil this in some water and have her drink it. It'll ease her pain."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why was mommy screaming Daddy Hentai? Is she hurt, will she be okay?" Asked Hana. Her mommy had started moaning at first, then she saw water on the floor. The moans got louder and her mommy kneeled over, telling her to get Granny Keade and Daddy. So she ran to where her daddy was giving Haru a bath and told him Mommy was crying and she must have had an accident, because there was water all over the floor.  
  
Her daddy's eyes widened and she ran to Granny Keade and told her that Mommy wanted her. She went back to her home, where Daddy was helping Mommy stand up, to take her to Granny's. And before she knew it, Daddy had taken them back home and left Mommy crying and Granny's house.  
  
She tugged on her Daddy's robes again. He looked down at her and smiled. "Mommy will be okay. Remember last time something like this happend? You're going to be a big sister Hana, you're going to have another sister or brother. Mommy was crying because the baby was just kicking her hard."  
  
"Well the baby is mean to Mommy then." She pouted. Her eyes widened and she tugged her Dad again. "Uncle Inu is coming Daddy." She ran to Inuyasha, who in turn picked her up and spun her in circles. She giggled continuously. Inuyasha set her down as he walked over to Miroku.  
  
"She wants you there Miroku. Kagome sent me to get you, go to her and I'll watch the girls." He looked to his friend and nodded. "How does that sound to you Hana? Wanna come with Uncle Inu? We'll go fishing." He knew she loved the water, fishing especially. She jumped up and down.  
  
"Can I Daddy? Please???" She begged. Miroku smiled and nodded, handing Inuyasha a sleeping Haru.  
  
"Just behave yourself alright? Try not to get too dirty, your mother would never forgive me."  
  
"Yes Daddy, thank you!" Miroku looked to the hanyou.  
  
"Thanks." The monk said.  
  
"Eh, it's nothing. Congradulations buddy." An awkward silence followed. But what the hell? They hugged each other.  
  
Inuyasha took Hana's hand and set course for the fishing river.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango dear, must you use such force with me? You know I love you with all my being!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"I am going to kill you houshi. Just wait till I can stand, then you're in big troub- ahhh! I'm going to kill you so much, you'll still bleed in your grave!" Sango squeezed his hand. Forget all those wounds Naraku had given her, this hurt much more. It felt like......she either had to heed nature's call, or being split in half from between the legs. Either way, she was in pain and Miroku had done this to her, so he was gonna pay!  
  
She held her breath as she pushed. Kagome was rubbing her belly, pressing cool cloths to her head. The tea she made earlier had helped, but Sango still cried. Every now and then Kagome would turn to her and tell her, "You're doing great honey, just keep it up. You're doing beautiful." It felt like eternity had passed right when Keade spoke.  
  
"I see the head. Two more pushes Sango, make them good ones." She paused. "And......Push, 2, 3, 4. Okay, now for the shoulders sweetie, give me one big push and.....push, 2, 3, 4." A cry was hear throughout the village. Sango smiled at the baby's cry. Miroku pressed his forehead to hers, and they cried as Keade cleaned the child. Kagome wrapped it in a small blanket she brought from home. She handed the child to it's mother and father.  
  
She looked at the two lovers. Her family. They looked up as she placed the baby in Sango's arms. "You have a son."  
  
Kagome and Keade walked quietly out of the hut, smiles on their faces. Keade went towards the inner part of the village. Kagome went to the river, to rest her feet in the water. Night had already set itself in. She looked up towards the moon, stopping halfway to find Inuyasha, two little girls sleeping in his lap.  
  
"Hi." She said. He looked up and gazed at her.  
  
"Hey. She have it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a boy. I think we'd better get those two to their parents. Come on." She took Hana from Inuaysha and helped him up. They took the girls to the small hut where their parents waited for them with a new addition to the family. Souta was in the small room in the hut, he didn't want to see a woman in labor, yuck. Inuyasha picked up Souta and they went to Miroku and Sango's home for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku stepped inside his home. Last night really sucked the energy out of him. He had gone home to get Sango some clothes, her kimono was fairly dirty. He smiled inwardly at what he came across.  
  
Inuyasha was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Kagome had her arm warpped around his chest, burying her face in his side. Souta had his hands under his chin, on the hanyou's belly. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around the young gril and her little brother in a protective manner. Even though it didn't quite fit together, they were a family.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha who smiled back at him.  
  
"I'm home." Inuyasha said.  
  
So? how was it? not too bad i hope? oh, gods, i need mircrosoft word, this other program does nothing for errors, tell me if you find some! well, see ya! 


	15. Life

Hehehe, Microsoft is back! Now I can fix my errororrs..lol.  
  
Chapter 14---Life---  
  
"This looks like the last of them." Miroku said, unloading the pile of wood onto the ground. "She's gonna love it. I'm sure. And it right next to our home, so we'll always be nearby." He looked up at the men working on the roof. Kagome was staying at the village of women who had been raped. It had been a month since she'd left, she'd be coming home soon.  
  
Inuyasha decided it would be the perfect time to make a home for her. Souta stayed with Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha was out. The house was coming along pretty nicely. It was wide and had one window next to the door. The frame and walls had been built, they were currently building the roof. It was thatch of course, but still looked very good. The pile of wood was already gone and the last board needed to be placed.  
  
Miroku hung the reed door on the frame. It looked great. This would be their home, the place where they did everything. This is where they would eat, sleep, drink and...love.  
  
"Looks good eh? When are you going to get Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm going right now I guess. We could get some good shard hunting done on the way back. Not that I really care about that anymore. All I need to get by is Kagome. I love her more than anything." He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the noon sky. "Well, no time like the present, gotta go, see ya Miroku, watch Souta while I'm gone."  
  
With that the hanyou took off after the sun, ready to get his woman back. He ran through the forest, his forest. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to ask her, he had to. This was the day he asked her to be his mate.  
  
He was there relatively fast. It had taken him two hours to get there, but with Kagome, it would take three days to get back. That meant three days of courting, and then asking for her final decision. He slowed a little, he didn't want to alarm the women that would see him.  
  
He approached the village elder. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to look at the direction of the river. There sat Kagome, with the girl they had seen only a few weeks ago. They were laughing. Laughing. She hadn't laughed in ages. Kagome looked up, the sun catching her face perfectly.  
  
She looked at him in the eye. There was something different. Like her eyes were a brighter shade but..they weren't. They were the same chocolate swirls they always were. She turned to her friend and kissed her forehead. They shared a long firm hug. Kagome stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. She smiled up at his amber eyes.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, I'm ready to go." she said as she took his hand. She waved back to her friend, and said bye to the village elder.  
  
"Is it good?" Inuyasha asked. He had killed a rabbit for dinner that night. For some reason, watching Kagome eat what he made was so rewarding. It was cute, watching her cheeks get big, she'd chew and then swallow, the look of content written on her face.  
  
"It's great, thank you. So...how are things at the village? Anything new? How's Souta holding up?" She said after swallow a juicy bite.  
  
"The village is just fine, the rice fields are coming in nice. Not much new stuff, more or less same as always. Souta's doing fine, just misses video games." He was so nervous, he didn't know how to ask her? How the hell would he go about it? 'Hey Kagome, I know you've been raped several times but I still want to mate with you?' He thought in silence. He was about to talk when-  
  
"There's something I want to tell you, Inuyasha." She started. Inuyasha swallowed. What would she say? He sat in silence and waited for her. "Well, I've had a lot of time to think this past month. Things have been really hard, and I know that sometimes they'll still be hard. But I want you to stick by me. I don't know if you'd want to, afterall, I'm kinda...well, tainted. I-" Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"What happened wasn't your fault. You went through that mess because you're a caring sister. How noble is that? Very if you ask me. I look up to you Kagome, you're so strong, and you always have a smile on your face in hard times. You're not tainted. I don't know if we've ever talked about exactly what happened but...virginity is something you lose when you make love. You can't make love if you're not in love. And you weren't in love with Hojo. You're still a virgin to me. Still as pure, and as lovely." He took in a deep breath. "I need to tell you something as well..." he trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, so innocent, so curious. She titled her ear to listen. He looked at the ground where he sat, his face contoured with confusion. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I..no more acting Kagome. I don't know how you feel, but I'll openly say that I love you. I've been in love with you since I can remember. I don't want to remember what life was like before you. Yes, I did love Kikyo, but she can't compare to you. Your soul is as pure as ever, despite the hardships you went through. What I want to know is...will you be my mate?" his eyes darted downward, face clenching and waiting for a tough blow.  
  
Kagome smiled. He loved her. He said it. Practically shouted it to the world. Her eyes twinkled. Her soul shimmered.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha-" He didn't wait, he hugged her then and there. Her tears seeped through his clothes, his tears made her hair shimmer. She slowly raised her lips to his ears. "I'll be your mate, from now till eternity."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're so beautiful. I'm happy you're mine." Inuyasha said. They were a day from the human marriage ceremony that Miroku would perform. Kagome wasn't ready for a while, she had a few break downs. But Inuyasha was there every time, and she was thankful for it. Not to mention getting adjusted to feudal life. She adored the house that Inuyasha had made for them, but she didn't love it to the point where she wanted to spend all day inside!  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said quietly. She smiled at him. They had shared a few kisses since the confession of their love, but nothing more. Once her and Inuyasha had been 'making out' so to speak when he touched the small of her back. She froze. Inuyasha hadn't realized what the hell he had done when she started to cry, but he held her anyway.  
  
It was tough at times. Souta was a handful, but he was very helpful too. Who would've known knowledge could go so far? He tried a new soil mix to grow some radishes, which worked wonders. He liked village life, and he adored the village girls. He was already courting one, and he'd barely turned twelve.  
  
They were shard hunting. They'd go home later in the evening, to prepare for the ceremony the following morning. Everything was already taken care of, so the couple sat on top of a hill, watching fireflies play.  
  
Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, half asleep. She was pretty tired. The jewel was almost complete, it seemed they needed only three shards more. Two of which belonged to Kouga. No one had seen him for a while; he had disappeared from the earth, more or less.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the woman in his arms. "So beautiful." He whispered in her hair. He grabbed a nearby sleeping bag and pulled it over the two of them. He rested her on his chest, seemingly her favorite spot. She nuzzled her cheek into his upper belly, so she could hear his heartbeat. Inuyasha looked up at the stars above.  
  
'My life has become so rich.' He thought to himself. 'How did I become the luckiest man alive? It seemed just yesterday I was trying to steal the shards from Kagome, now I can't live without her. She's become the air I breathe, the water I drink, and the food I eat. I can't imagine what I'd do without her, she's my life. Souta's become my little brother, my partner in crime. The two of us pick on Kagome when her spirit needs lifting. He's like my little sidekick.'  
  
The hanyou's eyes suddenly felt heavy. Smelling nothing alarming in the air, Inuyasha let himself fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Miroku stood in front of Goshinboku. Sango sat nearby, with a bouncing baby boy in her arms. Hana and Haru scattered flower petals. The ceremony was set, Inuyasha waited nervously for Kagome to come the hill. The village men and women sat facing the tree. Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
"When is she coming? I can't hear her." Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku smiled.  
  
"She's coming, don't worry. Kaede is merely helping Kagome with her hair. You know how girls are about hair, it always has to look good."  
  
And there she was. Souta at her side, Kaede behind her. She wore a white kimono, with lace sakura patterns on it. She had on earrings made of moonstones. Her lips were a pretty pink, her skin was beaming and her eyes, oh her eyes how they shone. She was a picture to behold. Inuyasha straightened himself, he had to look good for his mate after all.  
  
She smiled as Inuyasha made adjustments to his posture. Kagome gleamed. The villagers stood up for her. Souta led her down between the rows of people, winking at his girlfriend. He led her to Inuyasha and Miroku. Then, Souta sat down next to Kaoru, his future wife.  
  
Everything slowed down. Miroku's mouth moved, but nothing went in. All Kagome knew was that she was going to be the happiest woman alive. Miroku bound Inuyasha and Kagome's wrists together with a white cloth, symbolizing their union. That was followed by a walk around the sacred tree.  
  
Before they knew it the ceremony had passed. Now they were married, and soon to be mated. Kagome felt she was ready for sex now. She would be ready for anything life threw at her as long as Inuyasha was with her.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward, dipping his mouth to meet hers. She looked up to him, leaning on the balls of her feet. Their lips met for one instant, then they pressed together. Slowly, their mouths opened, and their tongues touched.  
  
This was love. This was what she didn't have with Hojo. She was so happy she couldn't put it into words. Inuyasha's arms found their way to her waist, her arms pulled around his neck. She was surprised when he spun her in circles, but overjoyed to say the least.  
  
The reception was simple. Some salted fish, some rice balls, it was nice. Everyone was having a great time, even Kaede. Miroku and Inuyasha danced together, though (as the author) I can't imagine why. Sango took Kagome's hand and they danced like the sisters they were.  
  
"So, can I expect to be an auntie soon?" Sango winked at Kagome, who blushed in return.  
  
"I don't know, we'll just et nature run its course I guess." Kagome looked to her left where Miroku and Inuyasha were dancing. She belted out a laugh. Miroku had his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, who bared a strange look on his face. One of pure horror.  
  
"Miroku, stop scaring Inuyasha and tend to Jishiro, he wants his daddy." She stopped dancing with Kagome and looked at her. "Look at Hana and Haru, they're so silly." Kagome looked in the direction Sango pointed. Sure enough, Hana and Haru were dancing with bundles of flowers they had made.  
  
Everyone gathered around at the center of the village to watch the newly weds leave for a honeymoon. Souta understood perfectly what they were going to do, but didn't say anything.  
  
Kagome had put on a different kimono and packed some supplies in a pouch. She waved bye to her family as Inuyasha bent down for her to climb on. She smacked his butt, which made him giggle for some reason, and climbed on. Inuyasha sped to the central lands, famous for its' hot springs.  
  
They were there within two hours. It was awkward, they both knew what was coming, and they both wanted it. Kagome waited patiently as Inuyasha made a fire to keep them warm throughout the night. Little did he know, they wouldn't need it at all. 


	16. Love

Yo and hello, I know I've been waiting for this chapter since I began writing the story. Onto to the good hentai!!!  
  
Chapter 15---Love---  
  
It was quiet for a good while. Inuyasha made a fire in the clearing where they stayed. He sat across from her, watching the light flicker across her face. She was so beautiful. The scars and bruises had all healed. She was a picture to hold, clearly created for Inuyasha and only him. She leaned back on her hands, gazing at the stars.  
  
"They're lovely aren't they?" She asked the hanyou.  
  
"They're nothing compared to you." He replied. He laid himself next to her. She turned to look at him. She smiled, and oh how his heart melted at the sight of it.  
  
"I'm ready." Was all she said. She cupped his cheek, gazing into his golden eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. She said nothing, just smiled and nodded.  
  
He began untying her obi, whilst she undid his. His coat came off, her kimono fell off her shoulders. His shirt sank to the floor. His hakama were thrown aside. They we both on their knees, searching each other's eyes.  
  
Her eyes seemed to smile at him, reassuring him that this is what she wanted. He pressed his lips to her own, brushing them against each other, telling her of the need he had to fulfill now that he had her consent.  
  
A circle of light shot up around them as Kagome put up a barrier. A lovely purple mist engulfed them.  
  
Inuyasha took in everything with all his senses. He could touch her his hands, her smooth, cool skin warming as his hands explored her body. He tasted her with his tongue, green tea and a bit of mint. His sensitive ears listened to her breathing, becoming uneven and labored, he could even hear the friction betwixt their flesh. His eyes reached into the depths of her own, the sight of her deep brown pools making him only more certain that she was made for him, and he for her.  
  
The smell of her was simply exotic. Her hair smelled of sakura blossoms, her skin like vanilla, her thin sheen of sweat that was starting to form smelled quite good as well. Like cinnamon mixed with jasmine. But then there was the scent of....plums. He'd never smelled it on her before, but it was intoxicating. That's when he realized....it was the smell of her arousal.  
  
He was glad he was the first to evoke such feelings in her.  
  
Kagome's arm wrapped round his neck. Inuyasha's head found its way to her neck, nipping at it gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt his Kagome, his delicate little flower.  
  
Neither knew how it happened, or even when. Kagome's body shivered as it came into contact with the soft grass. Inuyasha could hear his lovers heart race at the feeling, the mere touch of him. The texture of her skin, the soft, silky smooth, milky skin. It was enough to drive him insane. But no, he would take his time, for her. He hovered above her.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. He was a drug, and she would be an addict forever. She felt so free. His eyes were calling her. Telling her what she already knew. She loved him more than anything in the world, nothing would tear them apart.  
  
Naraku couldn't. Kikyo couldn't. Time itself couldn't hold them at ends.  
  
Inuyasha dipped down to kiss her warm and waiting lips. He was surprised when her tongue reached into his mouth, but found that he liked it very much. She sat up, arms pulled around him for support. His arms pulled themselves around her back. Her hair was so soft, so lovely.  
  
Her breasts were pressed to his chest, aching and begging for attention. The couples pairs of nipples came into contact, making her moan. Inuyasha, remembering his responsibilities, tending to her pleas. His head slid down her heated body, his mouth stopping between her breasts.  
  
Kagome leaned back, making contact with the earth once more. She felt Inuyasha's tongue glide down her chest, licking between her mounds of flesh, which were heaving with her deep breaths. She gasped for air when she felt his tongue envelope her breasts, winding his tongue around her pert nipple.  
  
His hands tended to her left bosom, massaging with one hand and gently caressing her nipple with the other. He didn't want to touch below her waist for fear she might get scared.  
  
It was so innocent, the act they were committing. Kagome felt so.....pure. he could hear the words Inuyasha spoke not too long ago...  
  
"You're a virgin until you make love, and you can't make love if you're not in love...."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. She was a virgin, and she was about to make love with the man she was destined to be with. Inuyasha stopped his ministrations when he smelled her tear. He slowly looked down at her from where he hovered.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect Inuyasha." She smiled at him through her tears. Inuyasha smiled back at her and curved down to kiss her lips. His tongue found its way in, tasting all her being. There was something else his tongue was aching to taste, but how would she feel about it.  
  
His hand was at her hip, the other still rubbing her breast. The clawed hand slithered down to her inner thigh. Kagome didn't seem to be getting upset, so he went further. His head slowly traveled downward. He kissed her everywhere. Under her currently hard and aching nipples, around her entire breast, down to her ribs. He stopped at her bellybutton, to make sure she knew what his intentions were.  
  
His tongue caressed her skin, nipping at her bellybutton, admiring the creation that was Kagome, and surely a piece of pure art. The scent of plums was driving him mad. He descended to her womb, nuzzling it as though his child was already residing within it. His fingers carefully teased the folds of her damp skin, opening them slowly. The plum scent attacked him once again.  
  
His tongue found its way to her womanhood. He looked at it for a moment, glistening with pure delight. Pink, like Kagome probably was right now. It was so easy to make her blush. His licked the jewel, hearing Kagome moan suddenly. The smell of her arousal became thicker, Inuyasha could feel his member harden.  
  
She was almost over the edge when he stopped. He smiled at the disappointed look on her face, then whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll be more than satisfied when I'm done with you." He licked her ear, watching her shiver all the while. Their hips were pressed together, all needed to do was.....  
  
"Aaaahhh." Kagome moaned. He thrust into, long and hard. All memories of Hojo were long forgotten. Hojo who? Inuyasha was thick, there was no denying it. His member slid in and out, driving her mad. His hair had made a canopy for them, hiding her from the eyes of those damn perverted insects. He could hear them chirping, which was probably their langue for 'damn, keep going!'  
  
Inuyasha cupped her breast with one hand, cupped her womanhood with another. She gasped for air as his fingers moved. She was about to yell when he shushed her with a kiss. A demanding, yet gentle, kiss. Her hands reached for his rear end, squeezing it seemed to arouse him. One hand proceeded to grab the hanyou's bottom and the other touched his fur lined ear. He purred into her mouth, arousing both of them further. He could feel her walls tighten around him. That's when something clicked.  
  
Kagome began growling. Sure, making love was beautiful and great and the best thing she had ever done, when with Inuyasha. But she was tired of being submissive. She didn't know what happened, but she pushed Inuyasha off of her.....only to pounce on him.  
  
He was on his back, which delighted her. He looked so cute, below her with his eyes wide due to the surprise. She giggled. The hanyou would be taken down tonight. Her hands on his chest traveled down, gripping his hard member.  
  
She suddenly lowered herself to he length, placing her lips on the tip. This earned a low growl from the inu, which she simply laughed at. What was this feeling in her? She was being dominant, and she loved it! Her mouth and tongue went up and down the length, which was going to erupt soon.  
  
She stopped suddenly and looked at her hanyou, her Inuyasha. He was sweating, and short of breath. She licked her lips and kissed him. His hand gripped her butt, traveling down to play with her lips, which seemed to be soaking. She grunted at his actions, making her kiss more demanding to the man below her.  
  
With one fluid motion, her body had straddled his and she was on him, as he was inside of her. She placed her hands on his chest, moving herself back and forward. She threw her head back, taking in the new feeling of ecstasy. Then she moved her head forward, bucking her hips with him.  
  
A lone, long chunk of hair spilled forward, creating an ink black river between the valley of her breasts. The moonlight caught her image perfectly. Inuyasha looked up at this woman, this goddess. She started to bounce on top of him, her breasts bouncing along with her.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hips, shoving her harder down on him. Kagome began moaning louder and louder with each thrust. This was it. This was making love. She wasn't a virgin anymore. But she didn't care, she lost it to the person who she loved, nothing to take that away from her.  
  
Inuyasha sat up with her still on him. She reached for the back of his head, burying his face in her breasts. Her arms went around his body, begging him for more. The moon shined on his head, making him seem ethereal. The two must have seemed like gods making love in the night to any curious eyes.  
  
She sat in his lap, still jumping up and down. She could feel his member harden and grow wider as she continued her ministrations on the hanyou. His mouth found it way back to her right breast, sucking and nipping at it, bringing her higher in this moment of pure bliss and true love. She could feel her muscles clench around him as he drove her onto himself harder and harder still.  
  
She grabbed hold of his ears once more. The lips met suddenly and battled for dominance over the other. She broke the kiss and her mouth traveled up to Inuyasha's ears, enticing him with moans and heavy breathing.  
  
"Ah. Inuyasha, it's coming." She moaned into his ear. Inuyasha reached down grabbing her bottom, shoving her onto him harder than before. All Kagome could think was 'Inuyasha, in me, love him.' "Ah!" she yelled, her climax rising.  
  
Inuyasha grunted into hair, one hand still on her hip and another rubbing her little wet nub. She screamed this time, bringing Inuyasha to climax as well. "oh," Inuyasha mumbled. "Kagome......you're so beautiful, so lovely." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She moaned in reply to his observation. She continued bouncing on him, meeting his eyes all the while. They smiled and shared a belated blush. Kagome screamed out in pleasure and collapsed on top of Inuyasha.  
  
They both lay there panting for a few minutes, neither could catch their breath. Kagome rested on top of Inuyasha's chest before whispering in his sensitive ear.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He replied, smiling down at the woman in his arms. He reached over and pulled his red coat over their cooling bodies, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
And there they lay till dawn.  
  
So, how was it? Do I need to improve anything? I had so much fun writing that chapter! Mm, who would've known it'd pay off to have fantasies about Inuyasha...*blush* well, ja ne! and no, I'm not done yet!!! But if you don't review, it will be! Muahahahahaha! 


End file.
